Dismantle Repair
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together. Giva. Slightly AU. Detours after the end of s7.
1. One

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 1/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.  
**A/N:** Something other than RI, aren't you guys surprised? We're been working on this since we last posted an update to _The Unwinding Cable Car_. We wanted a break from Rizzoli & Isles and decided to branch out into other couples. Slightly OOC at times because we've never written this couple, and because the whole concept is somewhat AU. Please enjoy.

"_Ziva-" _

Even at such an early hour, the slight exasperation crept into Gibbs' voice as he slowly started to wake up and reach for the covers that his lover was hogging. It was something he was used to, but no matter how many comforters he put on his bed, they always managed to end up on the assassin's side of the bed. It wouldn't be such a problem if it wasn't the beginning of winter, but it was, and that meant the bedroom was freezing, even with the heat on.

There was no gentle transition from sleep to wakefulness for the Israeli woman. Without opening her eyes Ziva rolled closer to Gibbs. She might be awake but today she felt no desire to get up to take the two mile run that she always did when staying at Gibbs' house. She hadn't been feeling well the past few days but that was no reason to slack off. Ziva would take her run, in a little while later.

Wrapping his arms around the tanned beauty, the NCIS Special Agent allowed himself to relax again. He always managed to sleep a little easier with the brunette woman in his bed. Pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, he tightened his arms gently as he soaked up her warmth. "You feelin' okay?" he asked after she didn't try to pull away. This was usually the time of day that she took her run while he got up and worked in the basement until she came back. It was a steady routine, most of the time.

"I am fine." Slight exhaustion and lower back pain were nothing compared to the laundry list of injuries in her shadowy past. With a deep sigh she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed to pull on discarded sweats from last night. "I am going to run," she announced pulling on a sweatshirt, it was cold enough that she would need to grab her coat when she went downstairs.

Reaching over the recently vacated side of the bed, Gibbs pulled Ziva back down for a quick kiss before he released her, moving to get his own sweat pants and long sleeved shirt for his work in the basement. The run never took long, and by the time she got back there would be coffee and breakfast waiting for her while he showered up. They were almost like a well oiled machine after so many months of being together. Glancing over at Ziva, he offered a half smile as he grabbed the gloves from the top of the dresser and tossed them over to her before heading out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Not half a mile in to her run Ziva felt a stitch in her side. Half a mile was too early to feel the stitch but Ziva finished her run, if slightly slower and panting a bit. Stepping back inside Gibbs' house Ziva noted, with some displeasure, that she was running late if she was going to go to her apartment for clean work clothes. Heading up to the bathroom Ziva found Gibbs getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I have to leave now, or I will be late," Ziva drawled, letting her eyes rake over his exposed skin that contrasted so nicely with hers while in bed.

Glancing over at Ziva, Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. The half smirk that had originally been on his face was replaced with silent concern as he looked her over. "I can drive you." he offered after a moment. She really didn't look like herself and it almost had him worried. Almost. He trusted her to tell him if something was wrong. Reaching out, he tugged her to his chest, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead and then her lips with a light smile.

"I have to go," Ziva said with a smile. "I have a terrible boss who will yell at me if I am late." Pressing her lips against his exposed shoulder Ziva inhaled Gibbs's scent. Wood and bourbon laced with the clean scent of soap as she kissed him goodbye. "I will see you at work.

Going through her routine as quickly as possible Ziva managed to make it to the Navy Yard before the rest of the team, however without coffee. She did not need the caffeine fix, or anything to take a couple hastily popped pain pills with.

Arriving right behind the brunette, Gibbs deposited a coffee cup on the top of her desk before he moved to take a seat at his own. They had a few minutes to themselves before everyone else arrived. Drinking his coffee silently, he kept glancing over at the other desk, trying to decide if he should be worried or not. He wasn't one to worry about Ziva on most days. She handled herself well enough, most of the time. Sometimes she did stupid things, but he trusted her with his back and so much more. Even if they were keeping their relationship quiet, it still meant a lot to him.

"You okay?"

Soaking in the warmth of the coffee through the cup Ziva simply answered, "I am fine Gibbs." Before she said anything else Tony and McGee entered the bullpen to continue working on their case. It was the same answer that she gave when Gibbs enquired again, this time after a quick firefight. However, this time was a little further from the truth.

The pain had radiated outward from her side to encompass both her back and abdomen now. It was not unbearable, she could work around it. And Ziva was about to say as much when Tony interjected.

"You're bleeding!"

Gibbs was at her side in an instant, checking for any obvious wounds. His blue eyes were dark as he took in the expression on her face. She looked anything but alright and now he was worried. Stepping closer to her, Gibbs lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "I'm right here. So just relax." she was too tense. Turning to Tony and Tim, he barked out the orders for an ambulance and a call to Ducky. She was in pain and he was going to do whatever it took to fix it.

The words 'I'm fine' froze in her throat at the sight of the spreading stain on her pants. She had been shot, stabbed and tortured but this was different. She felt light headed but she wasn't one to admit weakness freely. She waved off the offers of assistance and wrapped an arm around her abdomen when another wave of pain rushed over her.

Pulling her closer still, Gibbs ordered the others to different jobs. He watched them leave before his blue eyes turned back to Ziva. Pressing a gentle hand over her arm, he kept his other wrapped around her shoulders. "How bad does it hurt?" he asked softly, not wanting to be overheard. He wanted the truth from her. She was already starting to look a little pale.

"It's not that bad," she lied, stifling a moan. Both Ducky and an ambulance arrived at the same time, with just enough time for the Medical Examiner to begin a tirade. But for once Ducky didn't saving his empathy for the matter at hand.

than an arm's length away from her. His blue eyes never left her face, even when Ducky tried to get his attention. He wanted to know what the problem was and he wanted to know now. Intimidating the EMTs wasn't the best route however. He didn't know anything other than the obvious fact that she was bleeding.

Ziva did her best to answer the questions that were posed to her, giving up the pretense that nothing was wrong. How long had she been in pain "Three days." How long had she been bleeding? "No idea." Could she be pregnant? "No, I take birth control." The paramedic looked at her and simply said nothing.

Gibbs stepped forward, shielding her with his body from the eyes of Tony and Tim. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he silently offered his support, unable to say anything in front of the others. "I'll ride with you," he offered instead, wanting to say more but stopping himself. Now was not the place or time.

At the hospital Ziva was seen by an OB Resident who confirmed the diagnosis of a miscarriage. The news hit her like a bullet even as she was informed that taking birth control at different times of day decreased its effectiveness. She wasn't sure how to feel as she was told that her case was borderline on whether to have a D & C or waiting for the miscarriage to run its own course.

Gibbs waited patiently outside of her hospital room, doing his best not to pace. He had sent Tony and Tim back to NCIS to continue working on the case and inform Vance of the issue. As the minutes ticked by slowly with no word, the worry and the blame started to pile up. He should've known that something was wrong with her, but instead he had ignored all of the signs.

Declining all forms of counseling Ziva chose an evacuation, it would get her back to work soonest. She also asked a nurse to go get Gibbs, she described him by his 'silver hair and a scowl.'

Gibbs immediately looked at the door when it opened, scowling at the nurse. A look of recognition appeared in her eyes before she ushered him into Ziva's room. Once he heard the door shut behind the nurse, his eyes locked onto the brunette's as he crossed the floor to her bedside. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

Ziva squeezed Gibbs' hand but didn't look at him. She kept her eyes closed and her head against the pillow. "A miscarriage," she said almost incredulously. Soon a doctor would be in for the operation, as local anesthetics had so little effect on her.

The surprise on his face was quick to disappear, but his blue eyes remained dark. Holding her hand tightly, Gibbs leaned down and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. This was the last thing he had expected, but for once he didn't pull away because it was getting hard. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked after a moment, pulling back far enough to look her in the eye.

"Please stay," Ziva whispered, in this moment she showed every ounce of her vulnerability. She neither knew how she felt about this nor how to process it but she knew one thing. She needed Gibbs. If asked she would deny it but she needed Gibbs there with her.

Without saying a word, Gibbs perched himself on the edge of her bed and held her hand tightly in his own. He used his free hand to find his cell phone, pressing number six on his speed dial to call Vance. The Special Agent quickly informed the Director of NCIS that neither of them would be back in the office for the rest of the day, hanging up before anything else could be said. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in a soothing manner, replacing the words he really couldn't find at the moment.

"Do I even apologize?" she asked in a failed attempt at brushing this off with humor. But there was not humor in her eyes or voice. "I had no idea." The thought of being pregnant hadn't occurred to Ziva, even as an explanation for the pain the past few days.

When the doctor entered the procedure room and looked hesitant about allowing Gibbs to stay, Ziva cut in saying, "I want him here."

He held her hand just a little tighter as he stared the doctor down, waiting until the other man looked away before he dropped his gaze back down to Ziva. Even if she wasn't going to admit it, he knew that she was scared. Hell, even he was just a little bit. Gibbs had never expected this to happen. The thought of the brunette getting pregnant had never occurred to him because they were always so careful. Now, he knew differently, and he would do everything in his power to fix it.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss that lasted for only a moment before he was pulling away. There was so much he wanted to say, but in the end all that came out was, "I'm here."

Ziva kissed Gibbs back and watched the doctor insert the IV that would put her under conscious sedation. "I know you are," Ziva said, grasping Gibbs' hand in hers. She felt the anesthesia sliding in to her veins, slightly sedating her and removing the last traces of pain.

Gibbs only allowed himself to relax when all of the pain had disappeared from her face, reassuring him that she was alright for the moment. Turning his eyes to the doctor, he watched every move the other man made, feeling his own body tense when it all started to hit home. Ziva had had a _miscarriage_. His child. He could have been a father again. Thoughts of Kelly assaulted him for a moment and he held onto the Israeli woman's hand a little tighter.

"Ziva-"

Lost in her slight fog Ziva remembered why she hated doctors. She had almost no control over her reactions. She was in no position to do much of anything, and wouldn't be until the anesthesia wore off.

It was a few hours later when Ziva began to feel in control of her reactions and thoughts. Still dazed she groped around for Gibbs' hand. "Gibbs?" she murmured, everything coming back to her like sand in to an hourglass.

"Right here," the gruff voice was soft as a calloused hand grabbed her own. Gibbs was sitting in a hard chair beside her bed, keeping watch as he had been for hours. Watching the procedure had drained his energy, if only because he knew that even if Ziva wasn't feeling it now, she would be later. The fact that she had managed to sleep, even if it was a drug induced one, had made him relax a little. He had placed another call, this time to Ducky, to inform the Scotsman of her well being. He was like a grandfather to most of the team, and Gibbs knew that he cared.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked after a moment. It was a stupid question, but if she was hurting in anyway, he was going to make sure she had some pain medicine.

It took her a moment to assess. "No. Maybe." She wasn't sure of very much right now. The dull throbbing in her abdomen was the only remaining clue to what had happened in the last few hours. She was grasping at straws and trying to regain control that she had lost. "I have no idea," she muttered, forcing her eyes open.

Nodding his head, even though she wasn't looking at him, he leaned forward and brushed some hair out of her eyes with his free hand. His lips pressed gently against her own for a soft kiss which ended way too fast. He just wanted to get her out of the hospital and take her home because he knew how much she disliked being in places like this. Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, Gibbs tried to find the right words to say to her, but nothing felt right. Not really. Instead, he pressed his lips against her temple in a lingering kiss.


	2. Two

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 2/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.  
**A/N:** Something other than RI, aren't you guys surprised? We're been working on this since we last posted an update to _The Unwinding Cable Car_. We wanted a break from Rizzoli & Isles and decided to branch out into other couples. Slightly OOC at times because we've never written this couple, and because the whole concept is somewhat AU. Please enjoy.

It was not the first time since returning to Gibbs' house that Ziva extricated herself from a cocoon of blankets. But it was the first time without the goal being the bathroom or kitchen. Her movements were more careful than usual but she was too proud and too stubborn to ask for help. It did not take her too long to reach the door to the basement, where she leaned, content to watch Gibbs in his sanctuary.

He wasn't working on another boat. Instead, he was throwing himself into making a dresser which was almost halfway done. After the first night back home with Ziva, he hadn't been able to sleep. Gibbs was caught up in thinking about babies and the miscarriage and Kelly and Ziva. His mind wouldn't shut down, and so he came to the basement to work for hours, using his hands to distract his mind. Not even glancing away from his project, he reached for his coffee cup full of bourbon.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked after taking a drink, wanting to look up at her, but forcing himself not to.

Making a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat Ziva shrugged. In all honesty she didn't know what she felt. She had never thought about having children, most of her life it had never been a possibility, but now it almost felt like a personal failure. "I think I want to go back to work…on Monday," she said, sitting on the top step. Ziva could not be bothered to remember what day it was but Monday seemed like a good goal.

Putting down the bourbon, and the sand paper, Gibbs walked up the stairs until he could sit on the one right below hers. He didn't touch her or invade her space, he just kept close. "You sure you're ready?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Gibbs was concerned about more than just her health. He knew that Tony would ask questions, but the rest were smart enough not too. He was pretty sure that Ducky and Abby already knew, and he wouldn't be surprise if both Vance and Tim had the right idea.

"Better than the alternative." She felt…better. But at least she was feeling something. The past few days Ziva had felt numb. It was not the remnants of the surgery, just all encompassing numbness. Now that the numbness was fading Ziva was feeling angry and sad and disappointed. It would be best to push the feelings away and move on.

Ziva had never talked children with Gibbs. He knew she took birth control. They used a condom, most of the time. And now that the perfect opportunity to talk about it was there neither one knew what to say.

"Ziva." It was the same no nonsense voice he used at work on Tony when the younger agent got out of hand. With Ziva, it was different. He knew what she was doing. Hell, it was the same thing he had done for years before anyone found out about Shannon and Kelly. Glancing up and over, he looked at her for a moment. His eyes were darker than normal, the same color they had been almost continuously since the moment he heard the word 'miscarriage'.

"Do you want to tell them?"

It wasn't what he had planned to say, but it was something. Maybe she would be able to deal with this better if she had other people to talk to. People besides him.

"Are you sure they do not already know? I would doubt their skill at investigating if they did not have a clue." That was probably the most words she had strung together since being in the hospital. It felt almost normal. Ziva might not feel much of anything at the moment but she was a consummate actress and could certainly seem normal. Without preamble Ziva slid down a step to sit next to Gibbs and leaned her head on his shoulder, taking strength from him to make up for her own deficit.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Gibbs relaxed slightly as he looked down at her. It was good to hear her talking so much. The almost silence had been driving him a little crazy, which was odd. He usually didn't mind the almost silent nature of their relationship sometimes, but this was different. It had been almost painfully uncomfortable the last few days.

"Duck and Abs probably know. McGee and Vance will have their ideas. Tony will ask stupid questions," he stated it all without pause, knowing that it would probably be just that way. He knew his entire team well. Glancing down at Ziva again, he pulled her closer to his side.

"And you'll pretend that you're fine, even when you're not."

'When are Tony's questions not stupid?' Ziva wanted to ask, but could not find it in herself to make even a lame joke at her partner's expense. Dinozzo would be worried, they all would. The sooner she went back to work, even if she left their colleagues in the dark about the situation, the sooner they would stop worrying. Then it would only be Gibbs worrying, but he would always worry.

"If I pretend to be fine and no one believes, why do I pretend? Very much like 'does a tree fall when no one can see it.'"

"Does a tree make a sound when no one can hear it, Ziva," he corrected lightly, not really caring, but doing it anyways. His free hand grabbed one of hers in the silence that followed his statement. He wondered when things would go back to normal. He wondered when Ziva would be able to smile and actually mean it.

"I should've been more careful." he offered after a moment. The same words he had been thinking since watching the doctor sedate her for a procedure that she shouldn't have to have had. Gibbs wondered if it had happened on a day where he didn't push the issue of a condom, or if it happened when they were busy and he hadn't asked about her birth control.

Ziva shrugged. She was not very interested in learning the correct English colloquialisms at the moment. She very much wanted to absolve Gibbs of the guilt he was feeling. The right sentimental words escaped her but facts were well within her grasp. "Did you know that birth control is only 99% effective when taken at a regular time of day? With variation effectiveness becomes only about 50%."

Shifting around, being careful not to cause her any pain, Gibbs moved until he was on the top step with Ziva situated between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her body against his. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he stayed like that for a moment. Just breathing her in and trying to relax. "That what the doctor tell ya?" he asked after a moment, tightening his arms around her a little.

For the first time in about a week Ziva allowed herself to fully relax. There was no one else that Ziva would want to help her pick up the pieces of their shattered complacency. "He did. Though I should have known. I should know every detail about a medicine I put in to my body every day." She was not angry at the oversight but at discovering a new want just as it is being taken away.

"It won't happen again," he stated firmly, pulling her closer. Gibbs was determined to make sure that she never had to go through anything like that again. Their job was painful enough sometimes without the added ups and downs of a personal life. Leroy Jethro Gibbs would do everything to make sure he did not get Ziva David pregnant again. Even if it meant no more unplanned sex while on trips or always using a condom even while she was on birth control.

This, then, was why they had never talked children. Gibbs didn't want children. Ziva understood, what with the loss of Shannon and Kelly it was not surprising. He wanted to honor the family he had. It was understandable and commendable but it also made a small part of Ziva hurt. Hurt for the child she had not known she wanted and now would not have. "It will not happen," she repeated, sounding sadder than she meant to.

"Hey," he said softly, shifting until he could tilt her head back just a little. The expression on her face almost matched the voice he had heard just a second ago, and it made his heart clench for just a moment. Even though he had married three times after losing Shannon and Kelly, he had never approached the topic of kids. He had been very careful with all of his wives, and all of his girlfriends. Then there was Ziva David. The one that could make him smile more often than anyone else. The woman that was so much apart of him after only a year together that he didn't really want anything else. Ziva was different.

Ziva was like Shannon.

Kissing her forehead, he tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Talk to me," he commanded gruffly.

This was out of Ziva's comfort zone. She was raised around men and primarily by a man whose approval she sought. With a gun or knife or even her bare hands Ziva was a lethal weapon, she could banter with Tony until he blushed, but talking was not within her plethora of skills. But the tone of voice Gibbs used spurred her in to action. With a deep sigh Ziva attempted an explanation. "It was never an option in Mossad but I am not Mossad. I never considered it an option."

For a moment Ziva collected her thoughts and emotions before continuing. "To then realize the option as it is being taken away…"

"… do you want a baby, Ziva?"

If he was honest, Gibbs had never thought of children with Ziva. Not until she informed him that she was having a miscarriage. Not until the doctor sedated her. Not until he laid beside her at night and wondered what could have been. Now, if he closed his eyes, he could see them with a little girl or boy. A child with the same dark skin as her. Perhaps with his blue eyes. He could see it now, but he didn't know if he wanted it. He didn't know if he could do it, but for Ziva… if she wanted it then he would want it to. Or at least, he would try.

Did she want a baby? At the moment yes, more than anything. But that could be hormones and the current situation. She hadn't grown up playing with dolls or playing pretend about a future family. She grew up with battleship and toys that geared her towards the life that her father planned for her. Right now she might want a baby but would she be at all prepared to care for one?

"I cannot be sure."

Sighing, he rested his chin on the top of her head, wishing that they didn't have to have this conversation. Wishing that the last few days had been different. He should've known that she was pregnant. He should've seen the difference, as he had the first time. He should have, but hadn't. Now, they were sitting on the cold stairs leading down to his basement with nothing between them but uncertainty and silence.

"It doesn't have to be now- hell, it doesn't have to be anytime in the near future, but if this is what you want, Ziva… if you want a kid and a white fence and a porch swing… we'll do something about it."

Even when Ziva did not understand her own feelings Gibbs somehow did. "We will talk about it again. I love you."


	3. Three

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 3/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.**  
**

"David! You're with me," he called out, grabbing up his jacket, his Sig Sauer, and the keys to the Dodge Charger. For the first time in almost a month they had no cases and the free time was something he planned to make use of. Glancing over at the former Mossad agent, he raised a silent eyebrow before making his way to the elevator, knowing that she would follow him.

In the month following the looks of concern from the team had stopped. She had also begun feeling normal again. Tony began horsing around again and Abby offered to take her dancing. Of course Gibbs kept his watchful eye on her but Ziva would not try to make him stop. With knitted eyebrows Ziva grabbed her gun and followed Gibbs to the elevator. "We do not have a case," she stated more than questioned.

"Not work related," he offered after the elevator closed. Reaching out, he flipped the emergency stop switch, turning to look at Ziva bathed in the blue lights of the unmoving elevator. The smile he gave her was only slightly predatory, differing from the look of affection in his blue eyes. "I was planning on a coffee run and maybe some time at the shooting range."

Both things and places that Ziva loved going. Things they hadn't really done since her month back.

Ziva smiled and shook her head. The team knew what had occurred a month ago and made no mention of the revealed relationship between their boss and Ziva. And being pulled in to elevators without fear of questioning eyes or Tony's comments was a bonus. "Sounds like a plan, boss."

Without moving his hand away from the switch, Gibbs reached out and pulled Ziva against his chest, leaning down to claim her lips in a quick kiss before he started the elevator once more. They were still mostly professional at work, but there were stolen moments, much like this one, that he didn't want to control. "Wasn't really up for debate, but glad you agree," he teased lightly, pulling away from her as the doors opened.

"As if you could make me if I protested," she told him with a smile Gibbs couldn't see as she followed him to the car park. Sliding in to the car Ziva looked over at Gibbs and believed that she had a good idea of why they were getting out of the bullpen: she had gone to the doctor this morning.

Sliding into the driver's side, he made sure they were both buckled up before he started the car and drove out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of the place with the best coffee, and a drive through. Instead of replying to her earlier comment, he changed the subject entirely, but he knew that she wouldn't be surprised. She hardly ever was. "How'd it go with the doctor this morning?"

"A clean bill of health. Everything is as it should be and I am cleared to begin taking birth control again," she stated matter-of-factly. She had not forgotten the conversation they had. She had not made a decision about having a baby nor could she, it was not a decision that she should make by herself.

"Are you going to take it?" he asked after a moment, keeping his eyes on the road. He still remembered their conversation on the steps leading to his basement almost a month ago. He remembered that sad look on her face and his promise to do whatever she wanted, and nothing had changed.

"What do you think? I have not made a decision." She had thought about the miscarriage more often than she would have liked to. And she couldn't help but think of it as a slight failure on her part. Ziva didn't fail well. The urgency that she had felt had lessened but not entirely disappeared. But this was also not a venture she would take without Gibbs' full agreement.

Going through the drive thru, Gibbs ordered two coffees, making sure that Ziva's was the way she would want it. He waited until handing her one of the two coffee cups before he looked over at her. "It's like I said before, Ziva, if you want a kid and a white fence and a porch swing… we'll do something about it."

Ziva watched the steam escape from the lid of the coffee cup. Taking a long sip Ziva made her decision. "The fence is fine but I think we could try. I do want to have a baby with you," she declared.

"So is this a 'I want to have a baby now, so skip the shooting range' or 'I want to have a baby sometime in the near future so let's not talk about birth control or condoms'?" he asked with a light smile, trying to tease Ziva away from the seriousness of the situation in front of them.

"The second option, there is no rush. And in what world would I ever pass up on the opportunity to go to the shooting range?" Ziva shot back with the same teasing tone that Gibbs had used. Reaching over to Gibbs she put her hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

Gibbs left one hand on the steering wheel as he reached over and rested his now free hand on her knee. They were going to try for a baby, and while that scared the hell out of him, he wasn't going to say that. He wasn't going to say that this was his first time trying since losing his first wife and only daughter. He wasn't going to say that he didn't know if this was a good idea. Instead, he glanced over at her and smirked.

"Sounds like a plan, David." he quipped, the teasing tone still apart of his gruff voice as he pulled into the parking lot of the shooting range mostly relaxed and ready for anything.

Checked in to the shooting range Ziva emptied an entire clip in to the target, keeping her aim straight despite the recoil. Her muscles tensed against the shockwaves roiling up her arm but the vibration deep in her bones felt good, felt right. It brought her closer to feeling normal than even being back at work had.

Gibbs stepped up behind Ziva, glad that the shooting range was empty except for them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck as he molded his body to hers. He had been watching as she emptied her clip into the target and the look on her face was one that he hadn't seen since before the miscarriage. Bringing her here had been the right decision.

Sighing and relaxing back in to Gibbs' hold, Ziva felt more at ease than she had in a very long time. In the time that she had been back at work that she had shot her gun; she knew that Gibbs had kept a closer watch on her and didn't entirely mind it.

"You look good," he offered after a moment, brushing his lips against the back of her head before moving down to press a line of kisses from her cheek to her jaw. Gibbs tightened his arms a little around her waist, smiling against her tanned skin. It felt good to have her relaxed in his arms, and it felt good to know that she was content here. She was herself.

Setting down her gun Ziva tilted her neck to allow Gibbs more access to kiss her. Turning in his arms Ziva faced Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rising up on her toes she pressed a kiss to his lips and relaxed against his chest.

Deepening the kiss, Gibbs lifted his right hand and pulled the ponytail from her hair before tangling his fingers in it gently. Scratching the back of her scalp lightly, he pulled far enough away to be able to see into her eyes. She looked happy, and that's how he knew that it was the right time to ask.

"Move in with me."

Okay, so he wasn't asking her as much as he was telling her, but it was the same thing in his book.

As Gibbs threaded his hands in to her hair Ziva reached up to the nape of his neck to play with some of the little hairs there. With a slight moan when he pulled away Ziva look up at him. She felt her eyes widen when he asked her to move in with him. Without pausing to think she kissed him again and whispered, "Yes."

"Good," he stated with a smirk, pulling away from her and handing her back the gun the she had put down just a few moments ago. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he moved away and grabbed his own gun.

"Winner buys the loser dinner."

Ejecting the empty clip Ziva loaded another, looking at him with a desire to win. "What is the challenge? So that I can tell you what I will buy for dinner." Ziva was confident but not without reason. However, it was a fair competition since Gibbs used to be a sniper. "I feel in the mood for Thai."

Smiling, Gibbs loaded his own fresh clip into his NCIS issued gun while glancing over at Ziva. She was a good shot, but he had a feeling he was better. "Best round wins," he indicated, moving to stand in front of his own target. It was something they did often enough. Whoever made the best of their clip won. "Thai sounds good to me."

Generally Ziva preferred the Sig to the Beretta but there was no reason to let her skills with any type of gun get rusty. With an unspoken signal both agents began firing simultaneously. Half of Ziva's clip was clustered tightly around the center of the target's forehead and the other half made a neat circle where the heart should be. "Could have been faster," she assessed after a moment.

Glancing over at Ziva's, he just had to smile. Hers was basically perfect, as always. His were clustered in almost the same fashion, half in the head and half around the paper heart, but they were tighter than hers. Raising an eyebrow, he unloaded the clip from his gun. "Thai, huh?"

With a slight frown Ziva nodded in acknowledgement of Gibbs' win. "Impressive, as always." Competition was a constant companion and marksmanship was one of their frequent competitions. "I am not opposed to Thai. Or your choice of substitution. I am not picky."

"I might be old, but I've still got my touch," he stated with a suggestive look as he put his gun away and reached for her hand. Keeping her close, he pressed a kiss to her temple, tucking her body away under his arm and against his side. "Thai it is, then."

"Old age and treachery will overcome youth and skill," Ziva gibed back, wrapping her arm around Gibbs waist. She holstered her gun and was entirely content to stay there in his arms. "You spoil me," she chided, not caring to change that fact.

"Yeah well, gotta keep myself occupied somehow," he teased lightly, opening the car door for her, but blocking it as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, pulling her body closer to his, doing his best not to press her against the door. He really didn't want to break it.

Rising on to her toes and whispered suggestively, "There are other ways of keeping oneself occupied." She paused in exaggerated fashion, her eyes sweeping across his face as she looked for the intended reaction. "Such as work," she finished with a bold smirk as she kissed Gibbs once more and slid past him and in to the passenger seat.

Laughing, the kind that reached all the way to his blue eyes, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Now why would I do something like that for?" He then shut the door and moved around to his own side of the vehicle. Getting in, he started it without waiting, knowing that by the time they made it back to NCIS that it would be enough time to finish paperwork before going home.


	4. Four

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 4/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

Months passed since Ziva and Gibbs agreed to try for a baby. And they tried vigorously. But each month that passed without a missed period was slightly disheartening. They went through their daily life but neither of them voiced their feelings.

And when Ziva found her period more than three days late she did not want to hope. She left work early to buy a pregnancy test but did not take it as soon as she returned to the house that she now lived in with Gibbs.

"Ziva? You here?"

Gibbs voice echoed up the stairs as he walked into the front door, making sure to lock it now that he had something worth protecting in the house. He had come back from interrogating the suspect with Tony only to be told by Abby that Ziva had left early. He wanted to tell himself that it was nothing, but the last few months had been hard on them both.

So he wanted to tell himself it was nothing, but instead he picked up his car keys and gave Tony point on the case as he started out of the bullpen. Now he was home, and the silence worried him more than any disruptive sound ever would.

"You are early," Ziva said, coming out of the laundry room. She had been finishing some laundry that had been neglected by both work and no desire to complete the mundane task. Ziva had been productive in her avoidance, finishing two loads of laundry. She hadn't wanted to take the test alone, neither wanting to find a negative test or a positive one without Gibbs present.

Stepping further into the house, he paused on the other side of the couch, noticing the look on her face. The way she was holding herself. Something was up. Whether or not it was good or bad, he couldn't tell. "Abs told me you left early," he offered after a moment, letting his eyes drift back up to her face.

"I did. I went to pick up a pregnancy test. I have not taken it yet, I was waiting for you." Picking up the plastic drugstore bag she held up the still boxed pregnancy test. She tapped her finger on the box, feeling nerves creep over her. It might crush her if the test was negative but everything would change if it wasn't. She held on to this last moment of everything being the way it was.

Seeing the sudden change in her demeanor, Gibbs was quick to cross the living room floor and take her into his arms. "Hey," his voice was gruff as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smelling her shampoo and letting some of the tension leave his body. This wasn't a now or never situation, but it sure as hell felt like it. "Whatever happens, happens. Okay?" he stated, pulling back far enough to look her in the eye.

"Que sera, sera." Though she knew the test was more effective in the morning Ziva did not think she could wait that long. Nodding and feeling less anxious the Israeli woman took the test with her to the half bath. Taking the test Ziva opened the door to wait out the five minutes with the prospective father of the baby they might be having.

Leaning against the wall, Gibbs kept Ziva wrapped up in his arms. His chin rested lightly on the top of her head as he tried not to look at the bathroom repeatedly. Five minutes wasn't really that long, but in this moment it felt like a lifetime as he tried to imagine whether or not this time they were going to be parents.

It was easier to wait for a target to present themselves to her scope than to wait for the test to be completed. If she showed off her nervousness Ziva might have bit her finger nails or picked at her cuticles. When her watched had counted off five minutes Ziva stepped out of the safe circle of Gibbs' arms. Picking up the test she looked at the display. "It is positive."

Instead of smiling, he stepped closer to Ziva to gauge her reaction to the little pink plus sign on the test. This is what they had wanted, but now that it was here, he wondered if it was too soon. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he reached out and grabbed the hand that was holding the test, closing his around it as well.

How was a tiny pink plus sign so daunting? It was not that this was not what she wanted, but it made her nervous in an entirely different way. "The test is positive. We are going to have a baby." That was something huge to wrap her head around.

And that was when he smiled the big smile that he only ever showed to Ziva. Stepping forward, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted Ziva off the ground, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss as he continued to hold her up. "We're havin' a baby."

Laughing in surprise Ziva felt her feet leave the ground. She had not expected Gibbs' response to so positive. She had almost thought that he was doing this for her but his reaction squashed that little niggling fear. "We are going to have a baby," she said, sounding awed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Instead of setting her back on her feet, Gibbs carried her to their bed and dropped her gently onto the mattress. The look on his face was the combination of a proud smile and a predatory smirk, and it lasted for just a moment before he joined her, pushing her body back into the mattress with his own as he kissed her jaw and down her neck.

"Ziva-"

Locking her eyes with Gibbs' for the entire journey up the stairs Ziva knew the look in his eyes. Laying on the bed the darker skinned woman wrapped her legs around Gibbs' waist and pulled him closer to her. She threaded her fingers in to his hair, scraping her fingernails lightly against his scalp as he kissed down her neck.

Smirking against her skin, Gibbs took the silent encouragement as his go ahead. His hands were immediately upon her body, calloused fingers sliding up under her shirt to brush against her sides before sliding around to caress her stomach. He paused for just a moment, because _their baby _was in that stomach, before he gently bit down on her neck as his hands continued to travel upward.

Pushing Gibbs back Ziva made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, roughly untucking it from his pants before sliding it off of his broad shoulders. Next she dragged his undershirt up and over his head, tracing her finger tips lightly over his skin. Ziva lightly ran her fingers up Gibbs' chest and around his neck to play a scale on his spine. Even as she touched him, he touched back. And deep in the back of her throat she moaned his name, "Jethro."

Gibbs made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat as he went back to his work, pushing up her shirt and letting his lips trail after his fingers. He kissed a path across her stomach and up to the bottom of her bra before he pulled away again, pressing his lips to hers for a second as his fingers went to work. It took only a second to unsnap her bra, and then perhaps a minute more to make sure that both her long sleeved shirt and the other garment were flung to the floor.

Brushing a lock of hair out of her face Ziva propped herself up on one elbow as her other hand played lightly in the spray of hair on his chest. Blankets collected at their waists as they collected themselves after a few enthusiastic rounds of love making.

Looking up and over at Ziva, he had to smile. The light flush on her tanned cheeks was refreshing and he reached out, pulling her on top of his chest with a light grunt. Gibbs ran his hands along her back and sides, pulling the cover up a little to keep them warm. This was one of those moments were most men would say 'I love you', but Gibbs had something infinitely more powerful in mind.

"We're having a baby."

Throwing her leg over Gibbs' leg Ziva allowed herself to settle her head on his chest. "We are." There was a lot of change that would be coming but they would handle it together, as they had everything since the miscarriage and even before that. "We are having a baby."


	5. Five

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 5/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

He was nervous.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was nervous, and he was positive that everyone else in the waiting room could see it. The ex-marine sniper was holding onto the hand of his girlfriend as they waited at the OBGYN. Today was the nine week mark and it was time for an ultrasound, and he was nervous. Every night he stayed awake until Ziva was asleep, and then he spent the rest of the night waking up at the slightest sound, always worried that something would happen. He hadn't told her, though. She probably thought he was already protective enough.

"They're late," he stated after a moment, looking at the clock on the wall for what felt like the fiftieth time. The appointment had been at 10:30am and it was now 10:35am.

Even if she was oblivious Ziva would have felt the tangible nervousness around Gibbs. He was on pins and needles even more so than usual. But Ziva was not in much of a position to reassure Gibbs when she was nauseous almost constantly, though she had not yet allowed herself to throw up. "Five minutes is not very late. Appointments are never on time," she informed him, squeezing his hand.

Gibbs turned to look at Ziva, opening his mouth to respond before the door across the room opened and a male nurse came out, looking down at his clip board. "Miss David?" he called out, pronouncing her last name incorrectly. Still on edge, Gibbs stood up, keeping her hand in his.

"It's Da-veed." he informed the young nurse, looking the guy up and down before he turned back to look at his girlfriend. He could see the way the younger man was looking at them, but he just smiled.

"Miss Daveed, then. I'm sorry. And are you her father?" the nurse asked, turning to look at Gibbs again. Of course, when he was on edge, that just made him angrier. Gibbs opened his mouth to respond, the look in his blue eyes sharp.

"Does it look like-"

After all of her time in the United States Ziva barely registered when people didn't pronounce her last name correctly. If she went around correcting everyone there would be little time for anything else. Ziva rolled her eyes slightly as Gibbs corrected the nurse who called her name, standing and making their way towards the nurse without comment.

At the hint that Gibbs might be her father she felt him tense. Squeezing his hand Ziva interjected before the nurse was treated to some of the more brutal interrogation tactics by Gibbs. "Yes, he is the father."

Annoyed, but not angry, Gibbs felt himself relax after Ziva correct the nurse. It happened often in public, where people made comments about how she looked nothing like him to be his daughter or how young he must've been when he had her. Most of the time, he ignored the comments, or leaned over to kiss her in a slightly defiant mood. Today, he was too nervous to do much more than snap at people who were incorrect and hope that the woman at his side reigned him in.

The nurse paused, looking between them and down at their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry, my mistake," he offered after a moment, turning to hold the door open for them. The man lead them to the second exam room and took Ziva's vitals before handing her a gown and giving instructions. Gibbs stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring until the nurse left them alone.

Seated on the exam table Ziva wondered who was more nervous Gibbs or her. Ziva was about to say something to calm Gibbs' nerves when her doctor entered the room. While Dr. Patricia Roy bore no resemblance to Abby the indomitably positive outlook on life and the alternative way of speaking did bring to mind the gothic forensic scientist, perhaps the reason Ziva liked 'Patty.'

Patty Roy was always positive and happy even at her earliest of appointments. "Good morning Ziva and ah…" she clicked her pen ferociously as she scanned the chart, "Gibbs? Well your blood work came back, passed with flying colors by the way. You are one of the healthiest women I've had in my office." Both personal and efficient Patty asked the requisite questions of 'are you exercising?' and 'eating well?' to which Ziva replied in the affirmative.

Gibbs barely relaxed as he listened to the doctor. Instead, he crossed the small distance between him and Ziva, moving to stand at her side. He hadn't done something like this in years, and it was as much that thought as it was the miscarriage looming over him. He grabbed the brunette woman's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, doing his best to silently reassure her while also trying to calm his own nerves to something more manageable.

He didn't ask questions, content for the moment to listen to the doctor run through a series of them with Ziva. He didn't have to listen to her answers, though, because he knew them all anyways. He knew that she didn't smoke. He knew how much sleep she got at night and how bad her stress level was.

"Well, I'd tell you to monitor your stress level but I know your job and you deal with stress remarkably well. But you don't want to listen to me yak, so we'll get on to the main event and take a look at your baby." Starting up the sonogram machine Patty continued to talk to the parents-to-be. "By your next appointment we'll have an exact due date but right now we're looking at mid to late October."

With the wand hovering on her abdomen Ziva squeezed Gibbs' hand as she watched the screen. "Alright here we have Baby David's head, I'll move it and get a better picture." When Patty froze the image on the little life growing within her, all Ziva could come up with to say was "Oh."

Keeping his eyes on the image, Gibbs leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Ziva's head, squeezing her hand lightly. He was still nervous, but the worry was starting to fade away. The baby was okay and Ziva was okay. Everything, for now, as okay and that was all he needed to know. Shifting, he tilted her head back so that she was looking up at him. The small twitching of his lips would barely be called a smile by others, but it was. It was one of the smiles he usually only showed to Ziva in small moments, but this time, the doctor was privy to their silent interaction.

As Ziva reached her hand up to pull Gibbs in to a kiss, Patty sensed the need for privacy and she completed the technical part of the ultrasound while waited for the finale. She loved being an invisible observer in these moments when parents saw their child for the first time. Using a cheesy drum roll to break the moment, "I'll get all of this on a DVD for you but we also have the fetal heartbeat." With the flick of a switch a low 'lug-lug' sound filled the room.

Gibbs pulled far enough away from Ziva to be able to concentrate on something other than kissing her, but he didn't look away. The moment he heard the sound of the baby's heartbeat, over, the look on his face shifted and he looked up at the still unmoving picture before glancing back down at Ziva. His blue eyes were slightly lighter than normal as he kissed her forehead, feeling the rest of the tension easy away. Locking eyes with the Israeli woman, he gave her a slight smile.

"We're good," he stated quietly, squeezing her hand as he tried to dispel the lingering worry and nervousness from earlier. They could do this. Two months down and only seven more to go.


	6. Six

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 6/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

Ziva volunteered to talk to Abby about the results, but waiting for the elevator she felt a wave of nausea. She hurried in and attempted to repress the gag reflex, her usually iron stomach was not immune to morning sickness. When the elevator car reached the lab floor Ziva was out of the elevator and slipping in to the bathroom before the ding had finished.

For something called morning sickness the name was highly deceiving, as it did not come in the morning but whenever it was least convenient for Ziva. Most of the time she could control her reaction but occasionally it snuck up on the ex-assassin leaving her, like now, kneeling in front of a toilet, retching her guts out.

Spinning on her heel, Abby turned to face the door to her lab, expecting Gibbs to come waltzing in as he usually did while demanding results. Instead, the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom seemed to echo around her, and curious as ever, she abandoned Major Mass Spec. to work on his own while she went to investigate. Opening the bathroom door and stepping inside, she immediately noticed that none of the stalls were closed, giving her a clear view of a very familiar pant leg and shoe.

"Ziva?" she asked, quickly making her way over to her friend. Maneuvering as best she could in the tiny space, Abby pulled the ex-assassin's hair away from her face. Her own face was scrunched up in worry over her friend who never got sick and who always managed to keep a grip on herself to a point it was almost frustrating sometimes, because Abby was the girl with her heart on her sleeve.

Ziva groaned when she heard the door open and again when her guest turned out to be Abby. Neither Gibbs nor Ziva wanted to tell the team just yet but Abby would not just let this go. However, that thought was driven from her mind as the morning sickness commanded her to bend over the basin once more.

Waiting for a moment and feeling no lingering nausea Ziva wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and flushed the toilet as she stood. Taking a hair tie from her pocket Ziva threw her hair back into a ponytail so that it would stay out of her face. "Thank you," she said simply, walking past Abby to sip some water from cupped hands at the sink.

"You're welcome, of course… but why are you even throwing up? I mean, you never get sick." Abby pointed out, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. The slightly worry was gone, but only because Ziva seemed so unconcerned with the fact that she had just threw up into a toilet at work. Which meant that she knew what the problem was, and apparently it wasn't life threatening or anything.

"I am fine, or I am now," Ziva said, fixing her appearance in the mirror. She had never understood the phrase green around the gills before being plagued by frequent morning sickness. She was glad that it was not currently showing on her complexion. "I came down to pick up the results." Meeting Abby's gaze in the mirror Ziva smiled slightly. "I am fine, I promise. It is nothing to be concerned about."

"But it's something," Abby stated, not budging from her spot. The results would be there when they got done, and it wasn't like it was a pressing case or anything. Giving Ziva the sternest look that she could muster up, she tapped her foot lightly on the ground, glad that she was wearing pants and boots today. It made her look a lot tougher than a skirt did. "Does Gibbs know?" she asked after a moment, wondering if their boss knew what was wrong with her, because if he did, she could always go weasel it out of him…

Turning away from the sink Ziva looked at Abby who was attempting to intimidate the secret out of her. But instead of staring back Ziva shrugged. "It is something." During her time at NCIS Ziva had actually made friends; these were not just people she worked with like it had been in Mossad. And she did not want her friends to worry. "I believe Gibbs knows." Of course he knew that she was pregnant, but the morning sickness he might not. But there had been a box of crackers in the pantry a few days ago, she would not be surprised if he did know.

The look on Ziva's face made Abby's brow furrow together before something clicked into place. She was throwing up without seeming concerned, and Gibbs had been extra protective of her lately. The forensic scientist had even caught him snapping at Tony earlier about rough housing at work, which had never really been a problem between Tony and Ziva since the latter always seemed to win. Stepping closer to the tanned woman, she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you pregnant again?" she whispered, unsure if it happened to be a good thing or a bad thing. No one ever talked about the miscarriage, but it was something they all knew about. Even if they weren't supposed to.

Ziva smirked; she had thought that Abby would be the first to figure it out because of how observant the goth was about everything. "If McGee and Tony were half as perceptive.…Yes, I am pregnant." If you ever called Ziva a sap she would probably break your arm, best case scenario, but that didn't stop her from carrying a copy of the ultrasound picture in her pocket. Pulling the picture out Ziva unfolded it and handed it to the taller woman. "Your niece or nephew."

Abby took one look at the picture before throwing herself at Ziva, being careful, but still hugging the Israeli woman with enough force to probably knock anyone else down. She was excited, mainly because Ziva would be a kick ass mother and Gibbs… anyone who knew Gibbs realized how amazing he was with children. Pulling back, and smiling at her friend, Abby looked at the ultrasound photo before handing it back.

"Seriously? This is so awesome, Ziva! I bet Gibbs is excited… I wonder how he would feel if I called him Papa," she stated with a wicked grin, stepping away from Ziva as she continued to smile.

"How far along are you? And why did you not say anything sooner?"

The look on Abby's face prepared Ziva for when the goth threw herself across the small space that separated them. She listened to the stream of questions from the forensic scientist and smiled. Of course Abby would react with insane enthusiasm. "If I can remember all of your questions. Yes I am pregnant; we are both excited and about nine and a half weeks."

The huge smile of Abby's was contagious and made Ziva smile wider. "I would not suggest calling him 'Papa,' if it was anyone but you he would hurt them. We went for the ultrasound on Saturday morning and haven't told anyone yet."

Abby just smiled, waving Ziva off. She didn't feel hurt about it, not really. Worse things happened around here everyday, so this was a definite relief, but something was bugging her. Just a little. A slightly serious look appeared on the goth's face as she looked at Ziva. "Can I ask you something, Ziva? I know it's none of my business, but why now? I mean- did you decide to or-"

With anyone else prying in to her business Ziva would be inclined to snap at them, but Abby only meant well and was curious. "The – uh- miscarriage a few months ago was an accident. I did not know I was pregnant until then, but it was something I wanted. We have been trying for a few months now." It was easier to talk about the miscarriage now but it made her worry about this pregnancy – no, this baby.

"You can talk to me, you know, if you need to. Gibbs is awesome and everything, but sometimes he's not the best person when it comes to just listening." Abby offered with a slight smile. She went to Gibbs for all of her big troubles, because he always knew what to say to make things better. That, or he made them better by force. Sometimes, you just needed someone to listen. Reaching out, Abby took Ziva's hand and squeezed it.

"I never pegged Gibbs for wanting anymore kids, but I'm glad. You'll make a great mom, and we already know how good he is with children."

"I am grateful for your confidence in me and I may take you up on your offer." Generally she and Gibbs did not talk very much, which was not something Ziva had a problem with. Neither of them was very big on talking and they were very adept at nonverbal communication. Usually Ziva internalized but it might be nice to have someone to go to. "Now, about those test results?"

"Got something for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked as soon as he entered the autopsy bay. Jimmy Palmer was bopping his head as he worked on notes in the corner, his iPod headphones visible against his green scrubs. After once glance, the former ex-marine sniper decided to just shake his head and move toward his old friend. He had spent the morning watching Ziva careful and keeping an eye on his other agents as they worked on a cold case. Now that his girlfriend was down with Abs in the lab, he had decided that a visit to Ducky wouldn't be so bad.

"Mister Palmer! Mister Palmer! Sometimes I wonder why I hired the boy, Jethro." Ducky gave up on attracting his assistant's attention. Though he was a very competent assistant the age gap that separated the Medical Examiner from the younger man was a little too great at times. Pointing at the body Dr. Mallard slipped effortlessly in to a lecture. "As I said at the scene the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head, obviously by the tire iron found near our Marine Sergeant. Other than that the poor fellow was in the pink of health."

Looking across the autopsy table at his friend Ducky cleared his throat. "Jethro, are you alright? You seem…different?" Ever since the tragic miscarriage Gibbs had been more protective of the Israeli woman, but now it was somehow different.

The smile on his face quickly formed into a serious look, and then one of slight confusion. Gibbs put down his coffee cup, looking over the body at his old friend. He was tempted to cross his arms over his chest, but he refrained. He knew where this was going. "I'm fine, Duck. Same as ever," he replied after a moment, but the last part wasn't true. Things weren't the same. Ziva was pregnant and she had moved in and if they lost out this time… he really didn't want to think about it.

Ducky did not really know how to pose his question to best get to the heart of the matter. "Are you quite sure, Jethro? You have seemed overly harsh to young Anthony, or more so than usual." Pushing Leroy Jethro Gibbs in to revealing something that he did not want to was a fool's errand and Ducky was no fool. But he was a friend who would talk no matter what his friend needed.

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs stared at Duck. That was not what he had really expected, but perhaps he had snapped at Tony a lot more lately. It wasn't his fault the other agent was such a damn goofball. "Yeah, well, it's dangerous enough around here with him acting like we're on PPV wrestling or something." he offered after a moment, trying to get himself to relax. He knew that Ziva could handle herself, but when he had seen Tony try to wrestle her he had lot a bit of his cool for just a moment. Long enough to snap and probably startle everyone.

"I believe you mean to say WWE, in which the second 'w' stands for wrestling. Though, I would be more concerned for Tony if Ziva decided to fight back." Since her arrival at NCIS Ducky had found Ziva fascinating and cared deeply for the girl. "The boys and I at Eton used to have a spot of fisticuffs. Even in my heyday I would not have challenged the dear girl or be sorely trounced."

Walking toward Palmer, Ducky removed the headphones from his assistant's ears. "Mister Palmer, would you be so kind as to finish up this file? But first, you forgot to take the older files to the warehouse. If you would, please?" Ducky said, indicating a rather large box of files sitting next to the desk. Though he was polite there was no doubt that Ducky was not asking but telling. As Palmer left saying 'yes Doctor,' Ducky turned back to Gibbs.

"Now, are you quite sure that nothing is wrong, Jethro?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Gibbs sighed. Obviously, this was not a conversation he was going to be able to get out of easily. Especially with Palmer gone. They'd discussed at length whether or not to tell the team about the pregnancy, and the decision had been no. Not yet. It was still too soon, and neither of them wanted to tell the others only to have something bad happen, but maybe it wasn't in their hands.

"It's nothing, Duck. Just… let it go, would ya?" he asked, glancing back up at his friend. He knew the doctor wouldn't. He was as perceptive as they came, just like Abby, who had already been giving him odd looks at the way he treating Ziva.

Gibbs was always a tough nut to crack, playing his cards close to his chest. However , Ducky could wear him down, and would but not at the moment. "As you wish, Jethro. I do wish you would come to me if you would like to talk. It isn't just the bodies that talk to me, but I find it disconcerting to learn that you are acting like you were a few months ago….oh!" And it clicked for the medical examiner.

"Jethro, is Ziva with child?"

Immediately Gibbs became slightly defensive, his body tensing of it's own accord. He hadn't planned on telling anyone, but the medical examiner had managed to hit the nail on the head. Which wasn't all that surprising, because the man was observant as hell. For a minute he didn't really say anything, because they had decided not to tell anyone, but it was Ducky and the man already knew. Obviously.

"Duck-"

Mostly the silence answered his question better than words could, but Ducky wasn't going to believe it until he heard the words from Jethro himself. But in the silence that followed it didn't seem that he would get his answer. "Come now, Jethro, don't leave a fellow in suspense!"

Sighing, he ran his hand through his short hair, feeling the agitation give way. Ducky was too much of a friend for him to get worked up and stay that way. "What do you want me to say, Duck? She's pregnant again." he said after a moment, and the words didn't feel as odd as he thought they would. Of course, the again part was a painful reminder. Ducky had never asked about the miscarriage, and Gibbs had never said anything. He couldn't.

"This is very good news, I should expect you to be a bit excited." Though Ducky knew that there were two underlying causes to Gibbs' lack of excitement: his deceased family and Ziva's previous pregnancy. "This is good news, isn't it?" Ducky prodded, almost daring his friend to say that it was not good news.

At that, he chuckled lightly and offered up a half smile at the older man across the table. Thinking of Ziva and the baby made him relax a little more. "Yeah, it's good news Duck." he confirmed, nodding his head in the affirmative. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked down at the body for a moment, thinking. "We're happy. Both of us, Duck… it's just that-" he cut himself off, not really wanting to say it aloud. What if she had another miscarriage? What if there were other complications and he lost the both of them?

What if he couldn't do this again?

It did not take a degree in Forensic Psychology to understand why Jethro was hesitant. "Jethro, you are aware that miscarriages are not terribly common occurrences. They generally occur due to chromosomal anomalies that would be detrimental to development. It really isn't something you should worry about. That is the cause of your anxiety, am I right?"

"So the doctor told us," he stated after a moment, but he couldn't get it out of his head. The pain Ziva wouldn't show, and then the pain she did show. How each month they tried and got nothing was a little more depressing than the last. He talked to Ziva, and then he didn't talk to Ziva, about a lot of things… but this. She needed him to be confident about this. If he was going to talk to anyone, it would be the man in front of him.

"That's part of it, Duck, but not- the first pregnancy. The miscarriage- we didn't know. We didn't know she was pregnant, and then we tried for months and now… two kids, Duck."

And then he was frustrated again, because he hadn't been able to save Shannon and Kelly. He hadn't been able to save the first pregnancy, to spare Ziva that pain. He had failed Ziva a lot. When it came to Ari and Somalia and leaving her behind, and he was doing his best to fix all of that. To give her what she wanted and needed.

"What if I'm too old for this?"

"While I am not an Obstetrician, I do know the science. Someone like Ziva has very little risk in situations such as these. I can understand your worry but I would suggest you didn't." There was one way that Ducky knew to remedy. Walking to his desk the Medical Examiner withdrew his bottle of Scotch and poured two glasses. "I know your poison of choice is Bourbon but Scotch is what I have. And let me be the first to congratulate you," Ducky said, proffering the glass.

If Ducky said he didn't need to worry, then the chances were that he probably didn't, but it still wouldn't stop him from worrying just a little bit. Instead, he took the glass from his friend, offering another smile that reached his eyes.

"Congratulate yourself, Grandpa." he stated with a gruff chuckle before he downed the Scotch. At least Ducky knew how to celebrate.

"Grandpa? Oh I wouldn't have assumed, it is a bit of an honor," he said, downing his own glass before pouring them both refills. "I do hope you didn't mean earlier that you are old, because I will remind you that you are younger than I am, and I should not like to be thought of as old. Age is only a number, you know."

Laughing, Gibbs made sure not to down this drink in one gulp. Instead, he drank some of it before answering, that wolfish smile on his face. "You old, Duck? Never." he answered, finishing off the Scotch before he set the glass down on a vacant table. "I better get goin' before DiNozzo does something stupid."

"Yes, and I have other friends waiting for me," Ducky agreed, gesturing towards the wall of body lockers with other cases' bodies in them. "Whenever my scapegrace assistant returns from his errand. But you know where to find me if you need to talk." Taking the empty glasses off of the table and back to his desk.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs offered, grabbing his coffee and nodding his head in thanks before he turned to leave, heading for the elevators.

Maybe he could find Ziva for a quickie before Tony got too antsy.


	7. Seven

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 7/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

"Ziva?" Ducky approached the dark skinned woman with his coat over his arm and his hat in his hand. She had been left behind in the bullpen to do paperwork while Gibbs, Antony, and Timothy went to question a suspect almost two hours ago. The older man had just received a very distressing call from young Timothy and he had immediately left his lab in the capable hands of Mr. Palmer.

Now, he was here.

This was not the first time that she had been asked, a nice way of referring to a Gibbs' command, to stay at her desk. She understood his concern when a suspect or scene might be dangerous but that did not keep her from chaffing at the bit. Paperwork had always been awful but now it might very well be the bane of her existence.

"Hello, Ducky," Ziva greeted the Scotsman, glad for anything that would give her a break from the tedious chore of paperwork. "Did you need something?"

He paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to word what he wanted to say without alarming her too much. "You need to come with me, my dear," he stated after a moment, giving her the gentlest look that he could, knowing that everything was showing on his face and in his posture, perhaps even his voice. Ziva was very analytical, and very perceptive, she would pick up on it.

"We need to go."

Looking up from her computer Ziva paused. Generally a jovial man it was not normal for Ducky's face to look so serious. Pushing back slightly from the desk Ziva looked at Ducky questioningly. "What is it? Your tone does not engender confidence. Where is it you said that we need to go?" The way that the Medical Examiner spoke sounded very similar to the way bad news was delivered to friends and families.

"Ziva-" he cut himself off, not really wanting to give anything away here in the middle of the bullpen. Other teams were still around, and he wasn't quite sure about how she would respond to it. Reaching over, he grabbed the coat that Gibbs made Ziva bring incase it go to cold. "I think you should come with me, my dear. I'll explain on the way."

Shutting down the computer quickly Ziva stood and took the light jacket she had brought to ward off the slight chill brought on by the rain. "I wish you would tell me, you are leading me to think things I would rather not." Ziva did not allow her mind to contemplate what could have happened as she followed the medical examiner to the elevator. She did not need a vivid imagination when there were more than enough real life experiences that would explain the slightly ominous tone being used by Ducky.

Waiting until the elevator doors shut behind them, he turned to glance at Ziva. "Young Timothy called me a few moments ago. He asked that I bring you to the hospital," he answered truthfully, watching Ziva for signs of anything. He didn't know all of the exact details, because the young man had hung up the phone way too soon, but he knew enough.

"Who is injured? If it was pertaining to the case you would not have collected me." Leaning against the wall of the elevator Ziva looked far calmer than she felt. "Will you tell me what you know?" she asked, following Ducky out of the elevator to his Morgan. At another time she would appreciate the vehicle but now was not the time.

Once again he paused in his answer, opening the door to the Morgan and making sure they were both buckled up and the car was started before he answered. "I'm afraid it's Jethro, my dear. Young Timothy did not tell me much before he hung up the phone," he answered honestly again, glancing over at her as he pulled out of the NCIS parking lot and headed toward the hospital that Timothy had given to him in a hurry.

She had expected this but she had tried not to jump to conclusions. If Gibbs was not the one who had been hurt he would have called her to tell her and no other team member's injury would have sent Ducky to her side. "It is as I thought. No offense, Ducky, but they would not have sent you if it was someone else," she said rationally, feeling more anxious then she would ever admit out loud.

He nodded, reaching over to pat her hand gently. "I'm sure Jethro will be fine. Do not worry too much," he stated softly. If she got worked up, he was pretty sure that Jethro would kill young Timothy for calling him in the first place. Especially with things the way they were at this point. It took twenty minutes, because of the relentless traffic, to get to the hospital and find a parking spot.

Once Ducky made sure he had Ziva's arm slid through his, he tried calling Timothy and reached young Antony instead, who gave him instructions to come to the second floor and a room number.

The minutes of the car ride ticked by far too slowly for Ziva's taste. She endured Ducky's attempts at conversation which slowly wore down her ability to remain calm. Of course she could keep herself occupied envisioning how she would be making the trip shorter through her rather _frowned upon _driving methods.

When they finally arrived at the hospital it was difficult for Ziva to match her pace to that of Ducky. And this elevator ride seemed to take longer than the one allowing her to leave the Navy Yard. Everything was moving too slowly for her taste.

Ducky stepped out of the elevator, gently pulling Ziva with him. As he looked for the room number, he found it before actually seeing the door. "Damn it, DiNozzo! Give me some space-" the voice was loud and sharp, gruff and familiar, and from the other end of the hallway. Ducky walked a little faster, because even thought he voice had been familiar, it was tinged with a sharper edge that the medical examiner knew well when it came to Gibbs.

Leaving the elevator Ziva did not have much time to absorb the details of the second floor because she heard the distinct rumble that was Gibbs' voice. Hearing Gibbs' voice relieved a lot of nervous tension that had been building up in her. She let go of Ducky's arm and walked in to the room with no preamble.

Gibbs was sitting on the bed, looking paler than normal as he swatted at Tony with his right arm. Bandages covered the upper part of it, and the lack of a shirt made is easy to see the bandages that also happened to be wrapped around his torso. At first, the older man didn't notice Ziva or Ducky, too busy trying to get Tony out of his space while not falling off the bed.

Sighing in relief at seeing Gibbs relatively fine allowed Ziva to regain composure that she had almost lost her grip on. Walking over to Tony she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him out of the way. "He needs space, move," she instructed, taking up Gibbs' hand. A small bubble of fizzled low in her stomach, but it was not something to be mistaken for movement from the baby but it was a bubble of anxiety that popped.

"Hey," Gibbs greeted, lacing his fingers with hers and tugging her closer. Ducky managed to usher the other two men out of the room, closing the door behind them and giving the couple the privacy they needed. As soon as they were alone, he pulled Ziva in between his legs, wrapping his good arm around her waist.

"I told McGee not to call. They didn't need to worry you," he stated after a moment, sighing.

"I was more worried when I knew nothing, so tell me what happened." Orienting herself to face Gibbs she traced his face lightly with her finger tips. Ziva had been worried, more so than she was willing to admit.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips gently to hers, pulling away before he got distracted. Relaxing his hold on her, he let her touch him without moving. "Just some cuts, I'm fine. Ready to go back to work," he stated with a half smile, but obviously his pale features and the extensive bandaging said otherwise.

"You are not fine, or you would not have those," she chided, gesturing at the bandages. "So do you want to really tell me what happened or should I continue to worry?" Ziva was not worried any more but she still wanted to know what had happened, both inborn curiosity and protective instincts clamored for the truth.

Rubbing his face, Gibbs let out another sigh, keeping his eyes focused on her. He had refused pain medication earlier, but it was starting to get to him just a tad. "I got stabbed. Serrated edge. Hunting knife." he confirmed after a moment.

"I will go out on a branch to say that your assailant is in custody, though shot would make me equally happy." Though it was clear that Gibbs was not injured he was far from fine. But Ziva had an ace up her sleeve, something that would always distract him. Taking Gibbs' uninjured hand Ziva pressed it to her abdomen where light fluttering movement could be felt. Since the first time he had felt their child moving within her it was a perfect distraction for Gibbs.

The movement of their baby was enough to take his mind off the pain for a moment. He pressed his hand against her stomach lightly, his thumb moving up and down against her shirt. Reaching up with his injured arm, Gibbs cupped her cheek before leaning in for a kiss. The hand on her abdomen moved to her hip, tugging her closer until her body collided lightly with his. A soft grunt was the only sound he made before deepening the kiss a little, distracting himself again.

Bracing one hand on the bed behind him, Ziva did not allow her full weight to rest on the injured Gibbs. And it was a sufficient to distract them both for awhile. Pulling back Ziva moved so that she was tightly ensconced against Gibbs' uninjured side. Tracing over the white bandages Ziva used her excellent eye to gauge the level of injury. "You will be back at work the moment you are released, yes?" There was very little that would stop Leroy Jethro Gibbs for long.

"That was the plan," he replied almost instantly. Her light touches didn't hurt, but he was pretty sure that any extensive movement, for the time being, would. The suspect had managed to get him pretty good in the left side, even twisting it a little. He had spent the almost twenty minutes it took the doctors to stitch him up bitching at Tony, who kept apologizing and getting in his personal space.

Ziva knew the ins and outs of medical care well enough to make her own 'diagnosis.' "You will be given…two weeks worth of painkillers, which you will not take. We will say those two weeks you will not be at your peak. Those two weeks I will not stay in the bullpen while you go to a scene," Ziva said, using a tone that would brook no argument, though Gibbs was somewhat immune to her directives.

"You're not goin' anywhere. Desk duty." he stated firmly, narrowing his eyes a little. He would be even more distracted if she came to a scene with them. He'd spend his time making sure that she was safe, which left no real room for his own care or that of his other two agents. Without warning, Gibbs moved to get up from the bed, standing still until the room wasn't spinning as much. Looking around, he found his bloodied shirt hanging off the back of a chair, but first he had to psych himself up to get it.

Lifting one eyebrow Ziva gave him a look that would have frozen DiNozzo in his tracks. "I am pregnant, I am not disabled." She did not tell Gibbs to sit, it would have been the same degree futility as trying to make her stay in the bullpen if Ziva decided that she did not want to. They were both hard headed, something that allowed them to get along and butt heads within the same conversation.

Taking a step toward the shirt, he waited a moment before crossing the rest of the small distance and picking it up. As much as he didn't want to admit it, work might not be an option for the rest of the day at this rate. Glancing over at Ziva, he held the torn cotton shirt in his hand. "Yeah, with my kid. I'm distracted enough without havin' you there."

"I will not sit at that desk for the next five months. I am a field agent, not a part of the legal team. That means I work in the field, not at a desk." This was an argument that they had frequently for the last month. Both players in this scene knew their parts and though the words changed slightly there was very little headway made in the matter.

"Then you can sit at home," he barked with a slight edge, the pain getting to him for a moment. He was not going to get this cotton shirt back on. Frustrated, pained, distracted, he threw the white shirt back into the chair before grabbing the button up one. At least this one would be easier to handle. "You're not goin' out in the field, Ziva. Not now."

Moving to help Gibbs put on the shirt Ziva buttoned it as well. "I will not do that either." Unfortunately for Ziva she was in the loosing position in this argument. She could make eloquent arguments but the best end of the argument would be a stalemate for another week.

Gibbs reached down, grabbing her hands and squeezing. "If you'd have been out there today, he could've stabbed you, Ziva. It's not just you I'm worried about losin'," he stated after a moment, pulling her body against his. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his way of saying that he was done arguing for the moment.

The door to their room opened with a creak and Tony stuck his head in, looking at them sheepishly. "Ducky got them to release you, Boss. We're good to go."

The argument Gibbs used was unfair but it made Ziva relent, for the moment. "Then we will go back to work." A small bright spot appeared to the Israeli woman. "After all, you three have incident reports to write and I…do not." It was a shallow victory but it was enough for the moment.

By the time he was finished writing his report, and he had let Ziva drive them home, he was completely and utterly exhausted. Ducky had spent the rest of his day in the bullpen under the ruse of entertaining the Israeli woman when he was really keeping an eye on him. He didn't feel his best, but he didn't feel his worse either. Nothing would ever really compare to getting blown up, if he was honest. Now, he was heading up the stairs to their bedroom, ready to lie down with his girlfriend and get some sleep while he felt tired enough.

The rest of the afternoon in the bullpen was almost nice. Had it not been for the reason that Gibbs was under careful scrutiny she might have commented that turnabout was fair play. Following him up the stairs Ziva lay on the bed with feline grace and tracked Gibbs' movements with a watchful eye.

Without taking time to actually undress, Gibbs moved to lay beside Ziva, pulling her close and resting his hand on her stomach. It was a soothing mechanism of sorts, even when the baby wasn't moving. Pressing a kiss to her neck and her shoulder, he stayed silent, just as he had on the car ride home and most of the day in the bullpen.

Their relationship was silent more than most but it worked for the two of them. It was not necessary for them to constantly reassure one another of their affection because it was clearly palpable within the silence. But there was a different tone to the silence emanating from Gibbs. "You are…pensive. What is on your mind?" Ziva questioned, rising on an elbow to look him in the eyes.

"You. The baby," it was his automatic answer as he tugged her down again, not wanting her to see the look on his face. Keeping her close to his side, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and shifted, curling around her with his back to the door. Another safety precaution. He'd always slept with his body between hers and the door. "Just get some sleep."

She did not believe him, not entirely. Ziva had no doubt that Gibbs thought about her and their child a lot but that was only scraping the surface at this moment. "There is more to it than that, I believe." There was no accusation or a request for him to tell her, just informing him that she was observant enough to see deeper levels.

Tugging her tighter to his body, he didn't let go, nor did he say anything. Instead, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and hoped that she would go to sleep sometime soon. Slipping a hand up under her shirt, he started to caress her stomach, relaxing as he kissed her shoulder once more before settling down.

Settling her hand on top of his Ziva was content to drop the issue for the moment. She would not loose sleep over it because if the matter were important Gibbs would say something. "Good night," she murmured, closing her eyes.

Gibbs waited until Ziva was asleep before he snuck out of their bedroom and down to the basement. It hurt more than he wanted to admit, in the end. Flipping on the small light, he pulled down a small box from one of the shelves before he walked over to a corner of the basement and started working on the crib that he was building for their baby. He had not yet shown Ziva what he was working on. He just couldn't sleep and working with his hands was a nice distraction.

Having been trained to sleep lightly Ziva woke up when she heard Gibbs leave their bedroom. She waited for a few minutes to see if Gibbs would come back to bed, but he did not. Getting up Ziva headed for the one place she knew that he would go: the basement. The floor boards creaked slightly under feat, heralding her arrival.

Gibbs didn't look up, his mind focused on the task at hand. His right arm ached and he felt like there was a stitch in his left side, but continued to work on shaping the wooden crib with all the strength he had. Today had been somewhat of a wake up call for him. It wasn't as if he'd never been injured, because that list was long and very interesting, but he had never been injured in a situation like this. It wasn't just himself he had to think about anymore. It was Ziva and the pregnancy and his Dad and Abby and everyone else. He spared a glance at the small box right beside his arm before he went back to working on the crib just as silently as before.

The first time that Ziva had been in Gibbs' basement she had wondered about the boat and his wood working. Now it was something she enjoyed watching him do and Ziva especially loved when he smelled of sawdust after spending an afternoon working in the basement. Seeing what it was that he was working on Ziva wondered, almost a little guiltily, if she was ruining a surprise. Leaning at the base of the stairs Ziva spoke. "Sleep is an essential, just so you know."

At first, Gibbs didn't acknowledge her presence, even after she said something. He continued to work on one of the sides for a moment longer, finishing what he had started. Without looking at her, he started to move to another side, taking his time. A minute or so passed before he actually did anything to show that he knew Ziva was there with him. "C'mere."

Ziva knew that working with wood was a vent, of sorts, for Gibbs and she would have appreciated it only for that. But to see him working on a crib for their child was something else entirely. Walking over to lean against the workbench, Ziva laid a hand on Gibbs' uninjured arm. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Not really," he replied almost instantly, waiting a few seconds before he put the sand paper down and looked over at her for the first time since she had arrived in the basement. She was beautiful, even with her hair a mess and still looking a little sleepy. It tugged at something in him, and Gibbs stepped closer to her, reaching just beyond her right side to pick up the small box he had pulled down earlier. "Close your eyes."

"Is that really necessary?" Ziva asked, even as she closed her eyes. Being without sight was not entirely disabling, there were other sense that could and would pick up the slack. She could hear Gibbs breathing, low and deep. She could feel his arm touch her lightly. And though it was not a real sense Ziva could feel Gibbs' gaze on her.

The serious look didn't leave his face as he opened the tin box, rifling through a few pictures of Shannon and Kelly and one of Kate. There were also pictures of Chris Pacci, Paula Cassidy, Brent Langer, and Michelle Lee. He didn't pause to look at them though, and instead he moved them aside until he found what he was looking for. Setting the tin box on the crib, he stepped forward and pressed his lips against Ziva's forehead as he snapped something around her neck before stepping back.

He didn't say anything, knowing that Ziva would come to the conclusion of what to do on her own. She always did.

Ziva could not identify the sound but waited as patiently as she could. Feeling Gibbs' lips on her forehead Ziva smiled as she felt something clasp about her neck. Taking that as permission to open her eyes she did so and saw dog tags around her neck. Picking the tabs of metal up Ziva read the name 'GIBBS, L J' on one side and looked at him. She wondered if the meaning that she had assigned to them was correct.

"Figured you'd like those better than a proposal," he offered after a moment, not entirely unsure of himself. Proposing to Shannon had been special, and had left him feeling nervous. With his other three wives, it hadn't been as hard. With Ziva, he knew that she wasn't the kind of woman to want a big white wedding. She was a lot like him, in some ways, and he had a feeling the dog tags would be something she could understand better. Something she would want more. Something that would mean a lot more to her.

Ziva rubbed a thumb lightly along the smooth metal. There were scratches and dings and in some of the grooves some dirt had collected. Bringing the two tabs to her lips Ziva kissed the back of them before settling them around her neck once more, where the fell just below the Star of David that she always wore. Without saying a word Ziva walked over to Gibbs and pulled him down in to and lingering kiss.

He immediately pulled her into his body, dominating the kiss until the need for air presented itself. Gibbs ended the kiss, pulling back just a little and watching Ziva as he let his breathing even out. Wrapping his good neck around her shoulders, he straightened up and pulled her body against his, just breathing for a moment.

As much as Ziva enjoyed their battles for dominance she was content to take the backseat in this moment. This is not how Ziva used to imagine her life. Even a year ago, when she and Gibbs occasionally had sex against the boat, she would not have imagined it like this. The funny thing was that she was content and had no plans to change that.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he stepped back far enough so that he could tilt her head back and look her in the eye. "Ready for bed?" he asked, knowing that now he could probably fall asleep after she did. It was something he was used to doing, and even on days when he was utterly exhausted, he never fell asleep before Ziva.

The mention of their bed, so warm and inviting, reminded Ziva that she was tired. It was not very late but today had been long and exhausting, both emotionally and physically. Without saying anything Ziva took Gibbs' good hand in hers and gave a light pull as she walked towards the stairs.

Gibbs made sure the crib was covered up again before he followed her dutifully, turning off the light once they reached the top of the stairs. Going up the second set of stairs took a moment longer, but once at the top he felt a lot better than he had at the bottom. He let go of her hand when they entered the bedroom, taking his time as he stripped down to his boxers.

Usually they spooned at night, but it wasn't going to be that way for a little while. Instead, he laid on his back and held out his arm, giving Ziva one of his smiles.

Ziva lay on the bed facing Gibbs and put her hand in his. It was different not to feel the warm, solid weight behind her but she was nothing if not adaptable. With a muttered goodnight for the second time that night Ziva closed her eyes and her exhaustion allowed her to drift off to sleep within minutes.

This time, he didn't climb out of the bed as soon as she fell asleep. Instead, he tugged her close to his body, kissing the top of her head before he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as well.


	8. Eight

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 8/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.  
**A/N:** This was missing some stuff and so I fixed it. Sorry guys.

Adding another bill to the tip, since the cabby helped him with his bags in the heat, Jackson Gibbs shook the cab driver's hand and thanked him again for the ride. Carrying his single suitcase to the front door of his son's house and opened the door. But the door was locked. As far as he remembered Jackson had thought that his son never locked the house, claiming that there wasn't much worth stealing. Hammering on the door the aging Gibbs hollered, "Leroy! Leroy, you in there, son?"

Someone was pounding on the door upstairs.

It took Gibbs a moment to realize that was what the sound was. Stopping his work on the almost finished crib, he grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off as he started up the stairs. Ziva wouldn't be back from her girls day with Abby so soon, and even if she was, she would have a key. Anyone else that came to their house knew where a spare key was, and that only left a few options. Tucking the towel in his back pocket, Gibbs opened the door ready to be fierce, and instead he paused in his surprise.

"Jackson?"

"Well hello to you to, stranger. You gonna let me in? It's hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk out here." It was hotter in DC than back in Stillwater, that much was true. Barely five minutes out of the air-conditioned cab and Jackson Gibbs was perspiring heavily. "'It's hotter than an oven here, how can you stand it?"

Stepping away from the door, Gibbs grabbed his father's bag and moved to let the man in. "You get used to it," he offered up after a moment, glancing up at his father before he glanced down the hallway. It was obvious that he wasn't living alone anymore. Ziva's things were scattered all over the place, giving the house the feeling it needed to be a home. "Haven't you got a store to run?"

Glancing around the hall Jackson didn't comment on the new, lived in appearance of the home. "Didn't I tell you? You remember the Mason girl a year younger'n you? Well her brother's son is seventeen and, well I can't do all the stuff I used to. He's a sharp one and thinks on his feet." Hiring Aaron Mason was Jackson's conceding that he was, in fact, getting older. The boy was polite, well mannered, and responsible, so that Jackson felt safe leaving the store in his care for a few days.

Gibbs just nodded his head, bringing his father's suitcase into the living room and setting it down near the couch. There were no pictures of him and Ziva alone. Just ones of them with the team, but in the more recent ones, she was standing beside him instead of Abby and his hand was usually on her shoulder. The only work appropriate place he could think to put it. Turning to look at his father again, he raised an eyebrow. "How long you stayin' for, Jackson?"

"I won't stay only a couple of days, can't overstay m'welcome." Sitting heavily on the couch Jackson wished he had brought his cane. But pride was his besetting sin, the same in father and son. "It's a bit of a shame I talk to your forensic whosy-what's-it more often than you. That Abby girl, she's sure a talker and a pack and a half of laughs."

Disappearing into the kitchen, Gibbs came back in with a glass of water, giving it to his father without hesitating. He was really going to have to talk to Abby later. He wondered how much she had said about the recent months. "Oh yeah? What'd you two talk about?" he asked, taking a seat on the chair that was beside the couch. It was not as comfortable as the couch, but it would do.

"Don't get mad at the girl, Leroy. She does most of the talking." Sipping from the glass Jackson looked around the living room. The house had become a home and showed traces of a hand besides his son's. It was not the same hominess that Shannon had brought but it wasn't nearly so Spartan anymore. "We talked a few weeks ago and she made a big fuss about almost sayin' something she shouldn't. But when she told me to ask you, well I decided I would. And it didn't seem like a phone conversation, Leroy."

Setting down the glass and giving a slight shrug Jackson continued. "An' if you don't want to talk then visiting my only son for a few days isn't a crime," he chuckled.

For a reason he couldn't really explain, Gibbs felt slightly nervous as he tried to decide the best way to do this. It only took him a minute to figure out what he wanted to do and he glanced over at the basement door. It was one of the easiest ways. "Come on to the basement and we can talk," he offered, moving to the door. The crib was almost finished even though Ziva was only six months along. There was other stuff he wanted to build and he only had about three months to do it in.

"You don't got more toys down there do you? I came for a vacation, Leroy," he joked, getting to his feet to follow his son down the stairs, only leaning slightly on the railing. Leaving most of his attention for navigating the stairs Jackson didn't look around the basement workshop until his feet hit the concrete flooring.

And that is where he saw a beautiful half-finished crib. Running a hand along the smooth wood Jackson let out a low whistle. "It's beautiful, Leroy."

Watching his father look at the crib, he felt himself relax a little as he stood to the side. He worked on it a lot when Ziva took naps on the weekends, and even more after work on the weekdays if they got home at a normal hour. The wood was a dark cherry color and would go well with the room that Ziva was decorating soon. Kelly's old room. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's for Ziva."

"Well you're always working on stuff, you was always good with your hands. But I've only known you to make stuff for kids or those damn boats when you are actually caring about finishing it?" he asked more than stated. The Gibbs gut wasn't just present in the son and, though much more honed in the trained investigator, it was telling the elder Gibbs that there was more to the story.

Gibbs just nodded his head, staring at the crib in much the same manner he sometimes stared at Ziva from across the room. Perhaps the same way he had stared at Shannon and Kelly all those years ago. Reaching out, he ran his hand along the finished wood, finding the beginning of the Star of David he had started to etch into it. "It's for our son," he answered quietly after a moment, not glancing at his father to see his reaction. Instead, he tapped the place where the star was gently.

It was only half a surprise after seeing the crib that Leroy was building. "We only talked a month n'a half ago, why didn't you tell me Leroy?" Jackson asked, half scolding and all proud father. "Congratulations. And about time, Leroy. I could tell there was chemistry between you back when you came back t' Stillwater. You ain't hiding her in a closet somewhere, are ya?" he wheezed out through a laugh.

He shook his head, a half smile in place for just a moment. "She's out with Abs," he responded, staring at the crib a moment more before he turned to his father. This was not the way he had planned to lay everything out, but now was as good a time as any, he supposed. "We've been together for about two years now, Jackson." he commented after giving it some thought. It was getting close to the mark, actually. Just a few more months and it would be there.

Of course, when the thought of the miscarriage and the three months of failed trying came to mind he became quiet, drawing into himself a little. He still didn't like talking about it.

Sucking air through his teeth Jackson found himself surprised. "Two years? Don't know why I'm surprised, you always could keep secrets." Looking at his son the tone in the basement changed a bit. "She's been good for you. You're happier than you've been since Shannon and Kelly, don't take a genius to see that. I'm glad you're happy, Leroy," he said, clapping a hand to his son's shoulder.

"She's good. Real good," he confirmed, looking at his dad before he looked away again. He really did need to talk to his father more, but it was going to take awhile to get used to that. "Took us awhile to get here, though. She had a miscarriage late last year," he said gruffly. It was a lot easier to say than he thought it would be, in the end. "Didn't know she was pregnant."

Jackson's smile twisted in to a frown. "Sorry to hear that, son." There really wasn't much more to say than that. "There's anything you need help with and you just say so. I am here to help," he offered.

It only took a moment for Gibbs to think of something to ask his father. Glancing over at Jackson, he offered a half smile. "Want to help work on the crib?" he asked. It wasn't so much a long shot. His father was good with his hands and the help would be appreciated. It did need to be finished.

"Hand me some sand paper then, I haven't done a whole lot of woodwork since I built new shelves for the store. But I can sand with the best of them." Maybe this was the beginnings of a better relationship with his son for Jackson Gibbs.

After handing his father the sandpaper, the hours seemed to slip away from them. Almost four hours later, just as Gibbs was finishing the Star of David on the front of the crib, he heard the door open and his body relaxed. A smile appeared on his face immediately as he pulled back from the crib and looked at the stairs. Ziva always knew where to find him when she came home, and so he waited, a half smile on his face that reached his blue eyes.

Multiple hours of shopping with Abby had been somewhat exhausting to Ziva. Leaving bags full of merchandise, all of which Abby insisted needed to be bought, near the front door before heading to the basement. Pausing half way down the stairs Ziva was surprised at the sight before her: Jethro and Jackson Gibbs sharing the basement.

"Hey, have fun?" Gibbs asked, moving away from his father and over to Ziva. Closing the distance between them, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing lightly. Grasping her chin lightly in his hand, he tilted her head back and kissed her on the lips this time, pulling away after a moment and lacing their hands together as he walked with her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Not a waste of a day." Ziva kissed Gibbs back and followed him down the rest of the stairs. Seeing the new work that had been done on the crib Ziva smiled, the two Gibbses had worked together on it. "Hello, Jackson."

Setting down the sandpaper Jackson walked over and clapped a hand to her shoulder.

"Call me Jack."

Gibbs relaxed, moving his hand to rest on her lower back. He applied a gentle pressure, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. "Close your eyes," he stated firmly, knowing she would do it. He gently pulled her around to the side of the crib, watching his father when he placed Ziva's hand on the Star of David that he had just managed to finish. His hand never left her lower back.

Ziva didn't open her eyes to trace the design etched in to the wood, she didn't need to. She was very familiar with the symbol. "Jethro…" she whispered, turning to look at him with a slight nostalgia in her eyes.

"I think I'll head upstairs, maybe rest a little," Jack said excusing himself and walking up the stairs without leaving room for argument.

Gibbs nodded, his eyes on Ziva. The baby bump was still hideable, even when she was this far along. Using his free hand, he gently pressed his hand to her stomach. "Thought you might like it." he offered after a minute, pulling her closer to his body. "I told Jack."She traced the design again before turning entirely to look at him. "I do not like it. I love it." Leaning her head against his chest Ziva inhaled the sawdust smell. "I would think you might have had to, as there was very little reaction. He does have the right to know."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, content to stand with her like this. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, he relaxed. "Yeah, I suppose so." he answered after a moment. "Abs sent him up here." he added a second later, glancing down at his partner.

"You did not know they spoke? About every week or two." Ever since the visit to Stillwater Abby had talked to Jackson Gibbs, she was fond of him. "She likes your father, as do I." Stretching up Ziva kissed Gibbs lightly before planting her feet firmly on the ground again. Turning Ziva ran her hand along the smooth wood of the crib, marveling at the beauty of the piece. "It is beautiful."

He just smiled, pulling her closer to his body. Ducking his head, he whispered in her ear. "It's just like you." His arms tightened around her waist as he pressed a kiss right behind her ear. He had made the crib with Ziva in mind. It was beautiful, strong, and unique.


	9. Nine

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 9/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

Gibbs laced their fingers together as they set in the waiting room. It was another ultrasound appointment, but this time they had spent most of the time discussing baby names. He was inclined to whatever Ziva wanted, but giving her a hard time was always fun. "You've been talking to Abs again," he pointed out.

"That was not Abby's suggestion, but DiNozzo's. It is from some movie." There were suggestions from everyone that they knew, some who should not have an opinion. They had not yet agreed on a name but Ziva had a theme that she would like to keep to. "Jacob? Jason? Jesse? Jonathan? I do not like Jordan as a name. Joseph?"

"It doesn't have to be a J," he pointed out, squeezing her hand. "First name is an L." he stated, smiling lightly at her. Truth be told, he would let her decide without much trouble. Looking at the clock, he noted that they were late again, but he was used to it by now. Wishing never made it go any faster.

"You prefer Jethro, also your father is Jackson. If you feel the need to remind me, then his middle name can be Leroy." In the last month her pregnancy became blatantly obvious. For most of the seven months she had only put on a little bit of weight, but within the last few weeks she had been gaining more weight to make her abdomen noticeably rounder.

Pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head, he felt himself relax. "J it is then." he confirmed softly, tugging lightly on her ponytail. Other couples tended to stare at them, believing that Gibbs was the father of Ziva instead of the baby. He could feel eyes on them now, and he turned her head to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"I like Jacob," she offered as a nurse came to escort them back to the exam room. Now it was only necessary for Ziva to lift her shirt for the sonogram. There was no guess work in finding the swell of her stomach.

Gibbs held onto Ziva's hand, running his thumb along the back. When the usual smile faded from Patty's face however, he felt his heart clench. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding her hand tighter. So far everything had been going good, but the thought of something being wrong with either Ziva or the baby scared him.

"Nothing's wrong," Patty said, turning the screen towards the couple and showing the baby moving slightly. "Just not how we'd like him to be. By this point his head should be down in preparation for the birth. But, as you can see, he's got his head up by the ribcage."

"Fix it, then." Gibbs all but ordered as he held her hand a little tighter. This wasn't bed news, but he didn't really see it as good news either.

"That's the thing; we can't fix it without breaking the Amniotic Sac. And that we don't do. We can keep an eye on him and see if he turns himself or if he doesn't we schedule a c-section whenever is convenient around the due date."

For a moment Ziva had been nervous about the look as well but it was much less scary then she had assumed. C-sections were not that bad or that uncommon. "Then we do that."

Gibbs nodded his head, kissing the back of her hand as he relaxed. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. They could do this. Staring at the screen made him smile faintly though, because it was his son. Their son. Leaning down, he kissed her temple and said her name softly in a way that was a substitute of the words 'I love you'.

That night Ziva woke up in the middle of the night. Sometimes having a baby that was more active at night was annoying. Within the last week or so the nighttime acrobatics had increased. But Ziva had found a way to occupy herself until the gymnastics ceased.

Taking the baby book from her bedside table the tanned woman went to the living room to keep from disturbing Gibbs' sleep.

Rolling over, Gibbs reached out for Ziva, waking up when his hand touched only slightly warm sheets. Taking a moment to orient himself, he got out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on before he started down the stairs. The latest case was exhausting, but sleep was the last thing on his mind. "You okay?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, walking into the living room as he tried to make himself more awake.

Looking up Ziva marked her page with her finger. "I can not sleep. So I am reading the book. It is somewhat difficult to sleep while your son dances in the middle of the night." When a less than pleasant symptom of pregnancy reared its head the baby she was carrying was Gibbs' son. "I came down here to not disturb you. You need to sleep, even if I can not."

"My son?" he asked, making his way to the couch with a light smile on his face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to lay on the couch. He stretched out on his back, resting his head in her lap, running a hand along her stomach. "Can't sleep well without you," he mumbled after a moment.

Ziva laughed but explained. "He is your son when I cannot drink coffee or sleep at night." Shifting the book out of the way Ziva cradled Gibbs' head in her lap. She stroked his hair as he rubbed her stomach and their energetic son.

The touch of her hand made him smile a little. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't trade anything for this. Shifting, he ran his hand under her shirt, lifting it up without a word. The look in his blue eyes changed as he ran his fingers over the bare skin before pressing a gentle kiss to her stomach. "He can be my son." he said softly, looking content with his head in her lap as he stroked her stomach.

"He is your son," she assured him opening the book again and settled it on the arm of the couch since Gibbs' head was in her lap. "Especially now," Ziva remarked when a sharp kick showed the outline of a little foot.

The smile on his face was bright as he pressed his hand to her stomach, feeling for another kick. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly, looking up at her. He had once asked Shannon, but Kelly had been a very uncomplicated pregnancy. She hadn't kicked as hard as Jacob seemed to either.

"It can be distracting but it does not hurt. It used to be a little painful but not very." Seeing little fists and feet outlined was rewarding even when, at times, it seemed like their son might be a soccer star someday or possibly a boxer. And it was better to have constant movements, preventing the worry that would occur if he wasn't always on the move.

He nodded, letting her shirt fall back into place. Gibbs stifled a yawn, tapping the back of the book. He had to get up in a few hours to go back to work, but staying up with her was different. "New book?" he asked, relaxing his body a little more into the couch.

"I bought it a week ago. I read it when I cannot sleep." Ever since Gibbs had rubbed her stomach Jacob had calmed down. It was not only Ziva that could be calmed down by Gibbs' mere presence. Though he was still moving around the baby had calmed enough that sleep might be possible soon.

Gibbs made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, trying to keep his eyes open. The late nights and early mornings were starting to get to him. "What time is it?" he asked after a moment, trying and failing to keep his eyes open for very long. Usually he was the one that stayed up.

"Quarter to two, go to sleep. I will sleep soon." Although Ziva still exercised, when she could, it was occasionally difficult with morning sickness. In the morning she would take advantage and perhaps sleep a little bit longer. Soon she would have to take off from work which would be ample time to rest, exercise and finish decorating the baby's room.

He just nodded his head, settling in on his back so his shoulder wouldn't dig into her leg. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out as he fell into an exhausted sleep, his body relaxing.


	10. Ten

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 10/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

A Friday afternoon towards the end of September, after work the team as well as Abby, Ducky and even Jackson Gibbs had gathered in an office in City Hall. None of the attendees were dressed in anything special, but came straight from work. It seemed fitting to be set on Ziva's last day of working until after Jacob was born.

"We have gathered here, as friends and family of Leroy and Ziva to celebrate their union."

Gibbs held onto Ziva's hand, lacing their fingers together. He spent the ceremony glancing over at her, the look on his face just for her. The one his father knew well. The same look of contentment he had seen on his son's face at his first wedding. Gibbs was barely paying attention to the man speaking, but he tired.

"Marriage is a promise between two people who love each other sincerely, who honor one another, who wish to be united in the eyes of those attending and share a future together. Leroy and Ziva dedicate themselves to the happiness and well being of the other and the child they are bringing in to this world."

As if knowing he was being talked about Jacob moved but with her free hand Ziva rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Together the couple recognizes you all as people who have helped bring them together and thank you for your support. Do you as family and friends of Leroy and Ziva bless this union today?"

Gibbs turned to look at those in attendance, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Tony opening his mouth. Abby noticed too, elbowing the Senior Agent in the side a little too hard. Tony made in indistinct sound in the back of his throat, smiling at his boss before the other man turned and gave his full attention to his soon to be wife.

"Joining in marriage you promise to be partners in life, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health. You promise to respect, encourage, love and support the best interests of your partner to achieve more as a team then ever could be done alone."

"I do," Ziva promised, squeezing Gibbs' hands as she watched their friends out of the corner of her eye. Abby had leaned her head on Ducky's shoulder even as McGee looked a little teary.

"Leroy and Ziva will now exchange the rings. As rings are circles and never ending so shall their love not end."

Gibbs reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring he had for Ziva. It was a simple gold band, but his badge number and the words 'Semper Fi' were engraved into the back of it. Smiling at her, he slipped the ring onto her finger, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss her. She looked breath taking, after all.

From her own pocket Ziva withdrew the ring she had bought for Gibbs, also gold and also simple. Inside the ring was engraved 'Ani Ohevet Otcha' which was the first way that she had professed her love to him. Reveling in the feeling of the ring on her finger Ziva slipped the one she had on to Gibbs' finger.

"May you who give it and you who wear it honor in life the pledge for which it stands. May every blessing be yours as you bind your lives together. May your love sustain you on this journey together. May you joy with laughter and sorrow with strength. May you dwell together in peace and happiness. There is nothing nobler and more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends. Now will the witnesses sign the marriage contract?"

Gibbs tried to keep from looking impatient as he watched their friends move forward. He was more than ready to take Ziva home for their 'honeymoon'. Or at least the activities part of it. He caught his father's eye for a moment, nodding before he turned his attention back to the beautiful, and very pregnant, woman in front of him.

"Inasmuch as Leroy and Ziva have consented together in this ceremony to live in marriage and have witnessed their vows in the presence of this company and have given and received rings as a token of love, through the power invested in me and in accordance with the laws of the District of Columbia I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Ziva had no intention of waiting for Gibbs to come down to her, and instead rose up to kiss him.

Without caring about their audience, Gibbs tugged her closer. His arms tightened around her waist as he ravished her mouth. They were married now, and she had a ring to match the dog tags she wore all the time. The sound of Dinozzo cat calling made Gibbs pull away far enough to tell him to can it before kissing Ziva again.

The justice of the peace excused himself and left the room for the newly married couple and their friends. When it was decided that they had been kissing too long Abby interrupted by hugging Ziva. This led to rounds of congratulations and the impromptu plans of celebrating at Ducky's home, no one expected the newly weds to join them.

Ziva didn't care about the congratulations, they were married and that was all the mattered.

Gibbs pulled Ziva aside, whispering his plans for their honeymoon into her ear with the same voice she heard growling her name that very first time as he took her up against his boat. His arm tightened around her waist, fingers brushing against her stomach lightly. He was more than ready to go home.


	11. Eleven

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 11/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

"It is not that strange, I have done it." Even though she was curled up on the couch, with very little enjoyment of her time off, Ziva was involved in the case through Abby. The gothic lab tech's music was lower than normal as they talked about the case. They talked through webcams because time off was something that you wanted when you didn't have it but with unlimited free time and no distractions it was not fun.

"It's not the same without you, Z. Timmy and Tony squabble all the time and the silver fox obviously wants to be home with you and the Gibblet. And you know Vance wants to replace you, because he thinks you shouldn't even be on Gibbs' team anymore." The goth turned away to check the results that came up from a test on another screen. "The results are in and it wasn't the guy, you were right. But Gibbs'll be here in a minute, he's just that good. It's like he knows."

"Knows what, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab with her favorite drink in one of his hands. He didn't notice Ziva at first, even though his mind was constantly on her and the baby and how much he wanted to be home. He was also focused on the results in the goth's hand. Placing the drink on the table, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I told you he knows," Abby addressed Ziva but turned to Gibbs. "You always know when I have evidence for you. And it usually comes with a Caf-Pow," she crowed, sipping the caffeinated red drink.

Ziva didn't say anything when Gibbs entered the lab, content to watch him and his reactions with Abby.

"Who're you talkin to?" he asked, watching her sip on the drink as he worked on his coffee. He had spent the morning fighting Vance. He was pretty sure the entire bullpen had heard their conversation. Or at least his side of it.

Abby laughed and pointed to the screen as Ziva said, "Hello, Jethro." It was good to see him, even if had only been a few hours since he left for work. Worse than being away from work was being away from Gibbs while he was at work and she was not.

Gibbs turned the look at the screen, the look on his face immediately softening as he took in the tired, but still beautiful, face of his wife. The results could wait. Stepping closer to the screen, his blue eyes feasted on every inch of skin he could see. "You okay?" he asked after a moment, sitting his coffee down.

"I am fine. But there are only so many times that I can refold baby clothes or stack diapers. And American daytime television is worse than the Israeli equivalent." She didn't say that she was helping to solve the case, sitting idly was not within her nature.

"I'll pick up some movies on the way home," he offered, feeling his body relax. He missed knowing that Ziva had his six no matter what. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, but he kept his month shut for the moment. Instead, his lips quirked into a smile. "Find any leads on the case yet?" he asked, smirking at her. He knew his other half well.

"I do not look forward to three more weeks of sitting around here." They had scheduled the c-section for the twenty second of October, despite Abby's pleading for them to wait until Halloween for Jacob's birthday. Smiling because her husband, something that Ziva liked saying, knew her so well she just shrugged. "I merely theorized that his alibi was a good one, as I have done so myself."

He only smiled, nodding his head. Gibbs also missed having her sharp mind around. "You think so?" he asked, even though he believed her. He almost always did. Nights where his favorite time of day, only because he got to hold her in his arms and talk to the baby. Not that he would admit that to anyone. He glanced over at the scientist, but his eyes quickly strayed back to his wife. "Got anything for me Abs?"

Smiling Abby pointed towards a different screen. "Ziva's theory was right. The prints don't match and I got the video of him to corroborate the alibi."

"Good job." he said, directing it at both women. Giving his full attention back to Ziva, he let his eyes convey his silent message. "I'll be home when I can." He gave her one last look before he said a goodbye over his shoulder to Abby and left the lab.

Abby called a farewell to Gibbs' back and turned back to Ziva with an evil smile. "Ziva and Gibbs sitting in a tree…"

"Abby!"

Smirking at her friend Abby shrugged. "How 'bout I come by and bring lunch? 'cause I have to get back to work for real." Ziva agreed and the two friends cut off the video connection.


	12. Twelve

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 12/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.

Even though the procedure was simple, he was still nervous. He was sitting on the bed beside Ziva, one arm around her shoulders and the over running over her stomach repeatedly, feeling each and every movement of their son. They were surrounded by the team, plus Abby, Ducky, and Jackson. He had spent the night before holding Ziva as close to his body as he could and he had yet to leave her side since getting out of bed hours ago.

Gibbs leaned down, brushing his lips against her temple again as he vaguely listened to the conversation. Abby was still trying to convince Ziva to change the surgery to Halloween. McGee and DiNozzo were arguing about who got first godfather position, and the two grandfathers were chatting away amicably in the chairs against the wall.

Half an hour before Ziva had been given the epidural as part of the pre-procedure. After being head slapped Tony had stopped touching Ziva's foot and asking her if she could feel it. Telling Abby, again, that they were not going to wait until Halloween Ziva saw the nurse enter her room and squeezed Gibbs' hand.

"We're going to take her to surgery now. Friends and family need to go to the waiting room, and Dad needs to go change into scrubs to be in the operating room. In about an hour you can come back and visit."

Reluctant to leave Ziva, but knowing that he would see her in a minute, Gibbs bent down and kissed the top of her head before he moved from the bed. He walked the others out of the room, nodding at Ducky and Jackson before he followed the nurse to get his scrubs. It took less than five minutes before he was walking into the OR, his eyes immediately finding his wife.

While Patty was not performing the surgery she was in charge. "So, Ziva, you get to meet your son in about ten minutes. It's the closing that takes longer than the actual birth." The sterile drape shielding her from the surgery was annoying but Ziva turned her head and saw Gibbs, she held out her hand for his.

He crossed the room in seconds, grabbing her hand and bending down so that his head was level with hers. He used his free hand to brush hair from her face, whispering soothing things into her ear, lacing their fingers together and holding tightly. Gibbs wasn't going to admit that he was nervous, but he was.

Ziva wouldn't have known that the surgery had begun if not for the murmured comments between the doctors. Before they knew it a wailing cry sounded in the delivery room. "Healthy lungs on him. You want to come cut the umbilical cord, Dad?"

Gibbs smiled at Ziva before he let go of her hand, walking around to the other side of the drape to catch the first glimpse of their son. Even though he was still covered in blood, he was beautiful and big and theirs. He cut the cord expertly, the same as he had done with Kelly almost twenty years ago.

"Ziva, I'm going to get him cleaned up then you can meet your son." The second team moved to begin closing as a crying Jacob was taken to an incubator across the room.

When Gibbs took her hand again Ziva had to ask. "What did he look like? Does he have hair?" she questioned impatiently.

"Give `em a minute," he whispered into her ear, the smile on his face saying more than his words. Their son was finally here and he didn't have to worry anymore. It was a freeing feeling, and he squeezed her hand gently, moving to stand back up when he heard someone coming their way.

Patty brought the whimpering infant over and set him in Ziva's arms. "Baby Gibbs was born at 9:24 AM weighing in at 8 lbs, 2 oz and is 23 inches long. What's his name, so that we can write it on the birth certificate?" But Ziva, too awed by this tiny human being that she had been waiting nearly nine months to meet, didn't answer.

"Jacob. Jacob Ryan Gibbs," he answered after a moment, staring down at his wife and his son with such an intense look in his blue eyes. Bending down, Gibbs ran his fingers over the soft facial features of their son, feeling his heart clench before it started to race again. Shifting, he pressed his lips to Ziva's temple, the words coming out easier than they ever had before.

"I love you. Both of you."

"I'm an aunt, I can feel it," Abby announced, watching Tony and McGee pace despite the fact that they claimed not to be nervous.

"Abby, you've probably been an aunt for half an hour. The delivery only takes about ten minutes…"

Tony interrupted, "Thanks McGoogle."

"Gibbs!" Abby crowed, seeing their fearless leader enter the waiting room.

"Don't leave us in suspense Jethro!"

"Well?" questioned Jack.

Gibbs waited only a moment before smiling, the kind they never really got to see from their boss. The kind that even reached his blue eyes.

"She's good. They're both good," he announced, feeling proud and humbled at the same time. Both Ziva and Jacob were all right and their family was here with them. Things really couldn't get any better. When no one made a move other than Abby, who had her arms thrown around his neck in a hug, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you gonna go see 'em or not?"

Ziva was back in the room and holding Jacob. He might be wrinkled and red but he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She could hear the group of family and friends coming but barely looked away from the newborn when they entered.

Again Abby was the one to react first. "He's adorable, oh can I hold him please?" Ziva nodded and reluctantly held out the little bundle out for her to take. "He's gorgeous."

Gibbs stood behind Abby, staring down at his son with a loving protectiveness in his eyes that showed every time he looked, or even though about, Ziva. He kissed the side of Abby's head, watching her smile even brighter as she moved to show the baby to Tony and Tim, but refused to let them hold him.

Taking the time out, he walked over to his wife and set on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. "You feelin' okay?"

Ziva watched the commotion made by the adorable baby and used the bed controls to sit up better, still having no feeling in her lower extremities. "Mhmmm, he is already the center of attention." Someone had whipped out a camera and the camera was liable to break from excessive overuse. But Jacob was not amused by the chatter of everyone around him.

The moment the baby started to cry, Gibbs was up from the bed and taking him from Ducky's arms, carrying him back to Ziva without a word. Jacob immediately became quiet the moment his father picked up him, and the look on Abby's face was priceless.

"Oh my god, Gibbs! He's just like you! He knows things!" she exclaimed, her excitement showing through. Instead of saying anything, Gibbs handed the baby back to his mother, kissing her forehead before he turned and started making everyone leave until his father was the only one left in the room with them.

Jacob probably just sensed the same calming presence that everyone knew from Gibbs, but thinking that he already had the Gibbs gut was an amusing notion. Raking her fingers gently through the soft mess of dark hair on top of her son's head Ziva looked at her father-in-law. "Do you want to hold him, Jack?"

His grandpa picked up the tiny baby with capable hands. "He's perfect. Look at that! You had the same color eyes when you were born, Leroy." Jacob had opened his eyes and promptly shut them again, blinking rapidly.

The content look on the face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs was completely priceless as he watched his father hold his son. He was sitting on the edge of the bed again, staying close to Ziva. His son might have his color eyes, but so far the boy was proving to have the same color hair as his mother. He was beautiful.

"That so, Dad?" Gibbs asked after a moment, the word 'Dad' feeling odd as it came out of his mouth, but somehow, it also felt right.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker alright, you gotta watch out for him." Handing his grandson back to his son Jack smiled and left the room without a word.

Ziva watched Gibbs hold their son and she felt her heart soar. "We have waited so long to meet him that it just does not feel real." It was almost hard to believe that their son was finally here.

Gibbs held onto Jacob as though he were the most fragile thing in the world, cradling his son close to his chest, watching him with attentive blue eyes. Ziva was right. It really didn't feel real, but it was. Shifting around, being careful of the baby in his arms, Gibbs moved until he was lying beside Ziva, one arm around her as he used the other to put their son between them.

This time, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling a calm that he hadn't felt in ages settle over him.

"Thank you."


	13. Finale

**Title**: Dismantle/Repair  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Status:** 13/13  
**Category/Warnings**: Established Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers:** General Spoilers for all 7 seasons, roughly.  
**Summary:** Ziva and Gibbs deal with a traumatic incident, only to rebuild a life together.  
**AN: **And this is it guys, the end. Hope you enjoyed it. We decided to write it all and then post, just in case we couldn't finish it or something else happened. :D

Gibbs hated the holidays. He _hated_ them with a passion, but it was only because, as Abby had pointed out earlier, the freaks came out around the holidays and NCIS was run over with cases. He had managed to make it home every night, but not early enough to see Jacob awake or to do much more than hold his wife for a few minutes before falling asleep.

His son was roughly two months old now, and as some of the major holidays came and went, he was spending more time chasing down suspects than he was at home. Vance had offered once again to find a replacement for Ziva, but he was still adamant about it being no. She would be back soon enough and that desk would be touched by no one else. Waiting for the results of an autopsy, and result from Abby too, Gibbs laid on one of the hard tables in Ducky's room, closing his eyes in exhaustion and drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Ziva and Jacob dancing around his head.

When the elevator doors slid open Ziva did not see her husband in the bullpen and instead of getting off she simply shifted Jacob while she pressed the down button. She knew he was here since Tony and McGee were busy running around like chickens with their heads cut off, one of the few American aphorisms that needed no explanation to her. There were only two other places that Gibbs would be: the morgue with Ducky or Abby's lab.

And that is where she found him, napping on a slab. She knew he was exhausted from the cases and Jacob's annoying habit of waking up two or three times a night. It was not his first visit to the morgue but the bright lights made Jacob squirm and fuss.

Gibbs shifted in his sleep, just as restless here as he appeared to be sometimes at home. A moment away from McGee and DiNozzo had turned into finding Ducky for results which had turned into the good doctor giving him a look which he was grateful for. However, the familiar sounds of Jacob's fussing started to wake up him, even though a part of his mind knew that he wasn't at home. He was in the morgue at the NCIS building.

Both Ducky and Palmer looked as though they would rather be holding Jacob than performing the autopsy. Ziva sat on the autopsy table next to the one where Gibbs lay. She lightly shushed Jacob for trying to wake his dad, even though Ziva knew that Gibbs was already awake.

He lay there for a moment more, his eyes closed as he gathered in his surroundings. The moment he heard Ziva's voice, however, his lips quirked into something that could be a tired smile. "Hey," he greeted without opening his eyes. He waited a moment before he did make the effort to open his eyes, sitting up and turning to look at his wife and his son.

"You would not be this tired if you had taken the temporary replacement." It was a 'discussion that they had often. Ziva had no problem having another agent temporarily replace her on the team, especially if she still retained her position. Three months, she argued, was a long time for three to do the work that four were supposed to.

"I'm not tired," he stated firmly, rubbing the kinks out of the back of his neck. McGee and DiNozzo were good enough and he didn't trust anyone else with his six. He'd had enough of stupid probies to do him for a lifetime. He had explained his logic to everyone, but only Abby, Ducky, and Ziva had the guts to tell him that he was just being a stubborn man. Which was the truth, after all.

"Stubborn," she muttered, sliding down from the table to stand next to him. She traced his face gently, pointedly touching the slight bags under his eyes but not saying a word. Kissing him quickly Ziva settled Jacob in Gibbs' arms, a guaranteed way to improve his day.

Gibbs returned the kiss, taking his son into his arms without a fight. Glancing down at the baby with blue eyes and brown hair, he felt himself smile despite his fatigue. He ran a finger along the side of Jacob's face, completely enamored with the little boy in his arms. It was always this way, no matter what was going on around him. Abby had always felt the need to point out how good Gibbs was with children, but with his own son, it was even better.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting to start the strange amalgamation of Christmas and Chanukah that Abby had planned. The 'rules' for the holiday included lighting both a menorah and a Christmas tree decorated with Star of David ornaments for eight days. And for some reason it required Jacob to wear a Santa hat and a bib with a dreidel on it, something the two month old was protesting.

Gibbs was holding onto his squirming son, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head as he pulled him closer. All of the lights, noise, and people were very unfamiliar in his home and he was restless. There was also the fact that he wouldn't lie down for his nap earlier and as more time passed by he got more restless and loud and cranky. He definitely had his father's mindset sometimes.

They had eaten a dinner of traditional winter foods that Ducky and, surprisingly, McGee had helped Ziva make. Was there much of a point for going through all this trouble for an infant? No. But was there much of a point arguing that with Abby? Again, no. So everyone went along with the goth's plan, though Jacob continued to protest, slowly getting louder.

Bouncing the baby in his arms, Gibbs sighed and stood up, disappearing from the living room and into the kitchen where he knew Ziva would be. Walking over to his wife, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he continued to try and calm down Jacob. "Gonna put him down upstairs," he informed her, standing close enough, but not really touching.

"I will help," Ziva announced and climbed the stairs quickly with Gibbs and their son, avoiding Abby's attempts at making a new game themed around the dreidel. Upstairs, away from the lights and the noise Jacob calmed down. He was so like both of his parents and preferred solitary time more than being fussed over.

Relaxing, because the party was downstairs and he could breathe again, Gibbs set Jacob down in his crib before turning to Ziva. A small smile lit up his face in the dim light of the baby's room as he moved toward her, pulling her closer by her hips until their bodies collided together with a gentle thud.

"Thank you."

It was just the same as it had been that day in the hospital room just an hour after Jacob was born.

* * *

"Ma, ma, ma, ma," Jacob chanted sitting on Ziva's lap as she bounced him gently. She knew that Vance didn't like having Jacob in the bullpen but there was nothing he could do. And this was a way to spend more time with their son. Besides, bringing him to the bullpen only happened when they were not totally swamped and not for too long.

Gibbs stood on the balcony, having just come from a meeting with Vance. His blue eyes were trained on Ziva and Jacob as he leaned on the railing, a smile on his face. Everyone knew he was head over heels in love with her, and with their son. It was more than just the way he looked at them. It showed because Ziva wore not only the ring he had given her, but the dog tags as well. It showed in the way that Jacob slept in a crib that was hand made, and most of the things in his room were the same way. Just watching them, though, it was nice.

Being domesticated, which she really wasn't, didn't mean that any of the skills from her past just went away. She knew when people were staring but there was a different feeling at the moment. It was the same one she got when it was one person in particular. Gibbs. Looking up she caught his eye and smiled. Turning Jacob around and pointed out who was standing up on the overlook. "Dad!"

Chuckling, Gibbs left the balcony and made his way down the stairs, moving toward Ziva's desk with a half smile. Reaching down, he picked his song up, brushing a kiss against the forehead of his wife before he pulled away. Vance was adamant about them not showing affection at work, but Gibbs was always one to break the rules that weren't his. Throwing his son up in the air, he could only smile when Jacob giggled as he was caught again, chanting the word 'Again' over and over.

Jacob was a bit of a daredevil. He had no fear of anything and would do whatever he was given the opportunity to. Why walk when he could run. Not only did Jacob have no fear but he also had an inquisitive mind. If you didn't watch the toddler he would climb something or pull it down to his level just to investigate. Watching the two Ziva couldn't help but smile. She would trade nothing for her family. Even going so far as to include the rest of the team in their family.

* * *

Gibbs was in a deep sleep when he felt someone tugging on his side of the covers. Rolling over, he opened his blue eyes, staring into a pair very similar to his own.

"Jake?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake up Ziva. Their three year old son was standing at the side of their bed in his cop pajamas with the bear that Abby had bought him right after he was born in one hand.

"Can't sweep," the three year old articulated almost perfectly, but Gibbs understood what his son meant anyways. Scooting over a little, he picked up his son and put him in the bed, watching as the little boy immediately curled into his side, teddy bear and all. Relaxing, he pulled the body closer to his body, covering them both up and waiting until Jacob's breathing was even before he fell back asleep.

Always waking immediately Ziva sat up in the cool, early light of predawn. Glancing over at Gibbs she found that they were not alone in the bed. Father and son were curled up together on the other side of the bed, also with the much abused bear that Jacob had to sleep with. It was adorable and she wouldn't wake them.

In the years since Jacob was born Ziva had lost some of her sonar hearing in the middle of the night, if she woke at every sound she wouldn't sleep. Walking over Ziva ran her fingers through Jacob's hair, knowing that if she touched Gibbs he would wake up. But Jacob was not nearly so sensitive to these things.

Gibbs shifted, but didn't wake up, his arm tightening around Jacob to keep him close. Things had changed a lot in three years. He still slept on the side nearest the door, but he didn't always wake up at every sound anymore. Touch was different, of course. He knew what it felt like to hold Ziva in his arms and he didn't wake up if she moved a little. The same went for Jacob, but if someone else touched him he was awake in an instant.

Jacob, however, didn't even move at his mother's touch. He was lying almost entirely on his father's chest, his hair sticking up everywhere and his limbs dangling out from under the covers in places.

Like father, like son.

Heading downstairs Ziva made sure that the coffee pot was started and headed out for her run. Some days she didn't run, and when she did it was never as far as she used to go. She didn't always have enough energy or time to do so much; taking care of Jacob was a full time job and most days if she could keep up with him it was considered successful.

Returning home half an hour later Ziva found two mugs and filled them with coffee. Bringing the coffee upstairs, leaving one on the nightstand by Gibbs' side. She knew full well that the smell would wake him.

Shifting, Gibbs reached for the coffee while moving Jacob to his other side. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Ziva with a smile, feeling content like this. It wasn't often that they got to spend weekends at home, but when it happened, he enjoyed it. "Hey," he greeted after his first taste of the coffee. His voice was still gruff from sleep, registering in that nice sexy range that would've indicated some play time if Jacob wasn't in the bed.

Picking up Jacob, Ziva marveled at how heavy he was. Inexplicably, when he was sleeping Jacob somehow managed to feel much heavier than when he was awake. Nevertheless their son immediately latched on to her, even in his sleep. But holding the sleeping boy would allow Gibbs to get up and allow for family together time.

Gibbs waited a moment before standing up, pulling Ziva close and giving her a proper good morning. The kiss was quick and passionate, and the smile on his face lit up his blue eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, bending down a little to kiss the top of Jacob's head.

"Beach sound good?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. They had the weekend off and the weather was nice and Jacob had been begging to go look at the ocean.

* * *

Ziva picked up Jacob from his afternoon with Abby and Tony. From the way the little boy bounced she knew he had convinced the forensic tech and senior field agent to give him sugar, too much sugar. Instead of yelling at them Ziva decided to just take the tiny whirlwind home. Half way to their house the incessant chattering from the back seat stopped. Looking back at her son he looked sick. "Jacob, are you feeling alright?" but the little boy shook his head.

Opening the car door to take him out of the car seat there was a greenish color tingeing his cheeks. Hurrying him inside Ziva made it through the front door as Jacob moaned, "Momma I don't feel so…" but instead of the next word coming out of his mouth, Jacob puked on the floor at her feet.

Gibbs was in the basement working on his next project, which happened to be the Batmobile shaped bed Jacob wanted for his birthday, when he heard the door open and the familiar footsteps. A smile appeared on his face as he continued to work. Jacob wasn't allowed in the basement unless he asked one of his parents, and Ziva knew what he was working on and knew to keep their son from making it down the stairs.

Putting the finishing touches on one of the sides he moved away, pausing when he heard somewhat hurried footsteps on the floor above.

With a sigh Ziva swore that she would kill both Abby and Tony for letting him eat sugar unchecked. Walking quickly Ziva set Jacob down on the counter next to the sink, wiping his face with a wet paper towel. "Sit right here, I will be right back." Grabbing cleaning rags Ziva stuck her head in the basement door. "Will you come upstairs and watch him, please?"

Luckily Jacob had only thrown up on the hardwood of the hall and not on carpet or a rug, so cleanup was not extensive. But the spectacular red made a good case for Jacob having had at least one Caf-Pow.

Gibbs climbed the stairs immediately, but only after pulling a sheet over the half finished bed. Walking into the living room, he looked at the mess before moving into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked, glancing back at Ziva cleaning and then his son who still looked a little green in the face.

"I threw up," Jacob announced, shifting and pressing his face into Gibbs' chest when his father got close enough. He held onto his son, rubbing his back as he made a mental note to give Abby a talking to and to take Tony down to the gym for some 'one-on-one' time.

"I see that," he commented after a moment, never letting up on the back rubbing.

Throwing the rags in to the washing machine Ziva gave the floor a quick scrub with a cleaning solution. Heading in to the kitchen Ziva ran her hands through Jacob's hair. "You had a Caf-Pow," she said more than asked, because that much was obvious.

"Two. Little ones. And a cannoli," he moaned against Gibbs' chest. Ziva wet a towel and laid it on his neck. It was not Jacob's fault for taking advantage of sugar and treats offered to him but the two adults should have known better.

Kissing the top of his head, Gibbs picked up Jacob and carried him upstairs. He put him down in his bed, sitting beside it and rubbing his stomach lightly, resolved to be there until his son fell asleep. He'd done it many times when the boy was sick, especially when he was a baby, and this time was no different.

* * *

Both Ziva and Gibbs had gone to pick up Jacob from his first day of Kindergarten. They also brought him to the bullpen to hang out for a little bit. "Hey, Jake! How was the big day?" Tony asked from his desk. Tony, McGee, Abby and even Ducky were all extremely attached to the little boy and acted like it had been months not days since they had last seen him.

"I got to take a nap!" he exclaimed excitedly, holding his Batman backpack to his chest, grinning up at his family. Around his neck was a miniature set of dog tags that he had begged his Dad for, because his mom wore some and they were cool. His brown hair was kind of long, but still out of the blue eyes that made him his father's son.

Gibbs watched from his desk, arm around Ziva as he pulled her to lean into his body.

"Oh ho nap time! I loved nap time. Come on, you had a spot next to some little girls, right? I remember my…uh yeah, never mind," Tony trailed off when he saw the look Ziva shot him. She had no desire for their son to end up with Tony's lecherous mind and some of his stories were not for children's ears.

Scrambling up in to the seat at his mom's desk Jacob laughed. "Girls are icky, Tony! Except mom." After a moment he added, "And Abby."

"Sounds about right," Gibbs chipped in, watching the joy on his son's face when he nodded his agreement. Jacob started to dig into his backpack, quickly pulling out something he had drawn and holding it out to Abby.

"This is for you," he stated with a smile. Abby wasn't the only one to fawn over the drawing, because Tony, McGee, and Ducky were all doing the same thing. Jacob just smiled at all the praise, taking it in like the pro he was.

Ever since Jacob had begun picking up crayons everyone's desk got peppered in drawings that got swapped out weekly for new ones. Sometimes the pictures were incomprehensible but there was no reason not to tell Jacob how nice the pictures were.

Up on the catwalk Ziva spotted the director. But Vance had long since stopped trying to keep Jacob out of the bullpen, maybe a little bit because of the hand drawn pictures that occasionally made their way up to the director's office.

Tugging Ziva into his lap, Gibbs smirked up at Vance before he looked away, watching his son and their make-shift family with a smile. Kissing the back of Ziva's neck, he couldn't help but ask, "This good enough for ya, David?" with a teasing tone.

"Not bad," she said with a shrug, leaning back against his chest slightly. Seeing his parents sitting together Jacob raced around the desk to hop up on to their combined laps. Laughing Ziva picked him up and settled Jacob on her lap. "That's better," she laughed, wrapping an arm around their son's waist. This was her family and she loved having them all around.


End file.
